Sailor Moon: For My Princess
by Chrissymoon101
Summary: A rare occurrence in the form of a Time Storm rips across Earth destroying the dream of Crystal Tokyo. Venus is left with the responsibility of protecting her Princess but with new friends appearing, can they still bring about Crystal Tokyo against all odds?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Sailor Moon Crystal or anything to do with Sailor Moon for that matter. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **I do however own my own OC characters and Story :-)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

It had been unexpected.

The swirling dark clouds, the roaring thunder and flash lighting striking the ground and cracking the earth like an egg. The intense heat scorching their skins followed by a snow storm leaving you no time to prepare for this outlandish weather change. The buildings collapsing all around them falling on citizens as they tried to escape with their families. The fierce winds that broke through houses, uprooted trees and blasted against the seas.

It had been unexpected.

She tried to hang onto her Princess, it was her duty, her first port of call before all else. The screaming and shouting ricocheted all around her as she ran with her fellow Senshi and Chiba Mamoru, seeking, looking for anywhere that was safe. Dodging the cracks in the ground, the dust clouds that surrounded them, she ran holding her Princess's hand.

It had been unexpected.

He was the first to go. He had to; it wasn't a difficult decision pushing his love out of the way of a collapsing wall from a shop. He tried to get up, the Senshi tried to free him but he told them to stop, save his Usako. She cried out to him, held out her hand to him. She screamed that she would save him but he knew better, none of them would survive this, only his Usako. Using his commanding tone as their future King, he commanded Venus to take his fiancé away. With a heavy heart, she obeyed.

It had been unexpected.

Uranus and Neptune battled against the oncoming chaos of people running in fear. Saturn and Pluto tried to make sure the way was clear for their Princess and Venus but then the ground shook and split wide open swallowing Neptune and Uranus. They fell inside the mouth of darkness holding each other's hands. Saturn cried as the ground parted further catching more people in its jaws.

It had been unexpected.

She swore she hadn't seen it coming. This was such a rare occurrence, the last time it had happened was the day the Silver Millennium fell and Saturn had swung her glaive down, the Time Storm wiped everything away. She said she needed to get back to the Time door but then she heard a scream, Saturn had been flung across into the raging waters. Pluto told the Inner Senshi to go without her, she had to save Saturn. Venus obeyed and carried on holding onto her Princess.

It had been unexpected.

Jupiter, Mercury and Mars ran behind Venus and their princess but they knew they weren't going to make it. They could feel it, feel the worsening conditions. The planet seemed to be shaken to its very core and the moment the skies started spitting out fire and there were large hailstones being thrown against the last of the standing buildings, the Silver Crystal reacted.

It had been unexpected.

Venus held onto her Princess waiting for tragedy to strike. She closed her eyes as the familiar warm feeling her Princess would emit surrounded her very being. Surrounded by a bright pink bubble of light, the Silver Crystal transported Venus and Usagi away along with Luna and Artemis, the rest of the Inner Senshi had already been swallowed up by the opening of the ground. It had been sudden and Usagi had no time to react. They were gone. The bright light engulfed the whole earth as it felt the Moon Princess's pain. The healing of Earth began.

It had all been unexpected.

* * *

24 months later…..

Aino Minako was walking down a busy street holding groceries. She wore tight blue jeans and an orange vest top. Her golden hair remained in its traditional style with a red bow holding some of it together. She looked straight on until she reached a corner and then she turned left. Walking down a little alley she walked right through until she came out onto another road. She crossed the quiet road and headed to a set of trendy flats. Fumbling in her pockets she pulled out a card and then swiped it downwards. Once the door had opened automatically she walked in and then going up a set of stairs she took a right and stood outside number 8. She used the card again and then pushed the door open.

Once inside she walked past her living room which contained a three-seater blue sofa, a coffee table, a bookcase and a flat screen TV. She walked into her small kitchen and started to pack her shopping away. She looked at the clock on the wall once, it was 15:00pm, she had an hour left. Taking out a frozen pizza she stuck it in the oven ready to start cooking. Sighing she filled up the fridge with her essential items and then walked back into the living room.

How much had their lives changed.

Minako walked towards the large window that led out to a little balcony and looked outside. The rejuvenating power of the Silver Crystal was truly something, it was as if the storm had never happened, but she knew better, they both did.

She could still see their faces, her friends, her comrades. The look of acceptance as they fell into their deep dark graves swallowed up by the earth. It had been more than traumatising but she had to stay strong, she didn't have the luxury of succumbing to anguish. She had a job to do, a duty to fulfil and she would fulfil it even if it killed her.

Artemis and Luna had been quiet for the first two months. Neither of them was sure the horror had happened. The Silver Crystal had restored everything so surely the Senshi and their Prince would come back running towards them. But no such thing occurred. Months went by and soon Usagi gave into despair, they were gone.

Minako had already known they weren't coming back. She couldn't feel their powers anymore, the powers that bound them as Senshi. That link had been severed and no matter how much Minako wanted to grasp after it she knew the truth, she knew the state of things now. Artemis had been the first to come out of his silence but Luna had remained quiet, a steady presence for her mourning Princess who may never become Queen now.

The first three months were the hardest for all of them. They had no homes to go to and many people were searching for their loved ones. Usagi couldn't bring everyone back, it would've been too much considering what she had already been through. Minako hadn't expected to see any of their friends or family and for the first three months, that proved to be correct.

After Five months Usagi had found Motoki, the former owner of the Crown Arcade. He looked terrible and no matter how hard Usagi tried he wouldn't speak. He couldn't form words and he looked a mess. After two weeks of persistence from Usagi, he finally told them. His whole business had been levelled to the ground and whilst some of the shops had been restored almost immediately. He said they had all seen her, this beautiful light with a woman holding an item that had healed everything. They had all also seen Sailor Venus with this woman and knew these two women had been their saviours but then they disappeared. Motoki knew he should be happy to be alive but he had lost too much. All his family, his business and worst of all, he had lost Reika.

Usagi cried, Motoki didn't know what to make of it but Minako knew, she always understood her Princess, even more so now than ever as the link between the two had grown strong and firm.

"She's just so upset for you Motoki-san, you have lost so much, we all have" Minako said speaking for Usagi. They couldn't tell him the truth; their identities had to remain a secret, possibly forever.

Six months down the line Minako had met Miyamoto Hiroki. That was the moment her life was hit by another earthquake because Hiroki was the reincarnation of her former lover, Kunzite. He had been searching for her the moment he woke up. He couldn't explain it but he said the shell that had kept his soul had cracked and released him; he couldn't feel his comrades and knew already they were not coming back. He mourned the death of his Prince blaming himself for allowing evil to control him. What could Minako tell him? Yes he had been brainwashed but that didn't lessen the damage done.

Usagi had welcomed him back as if nothing had happened. He was her only connection to Endymion and she knew how Minako felt about the leader of the Shitennou. No, she wouldn't turn him away, she couldn't.

That was only the first six months. Two years had flown by and now Usagi was twenty-three years old. They all knew Crystal Tokyo was gone, Chibiusa was gone, everything was gone. Now looking out the window Minako thought about the lives they led. It was a far cry to what they had all imagined. Cracking her knuckles, she closed her eyes and took a deep intake of breath, sometimes she would be overwhelmed by a whole host of emotions clawing at her, scratching at her heart.

They had started teaching the children at school about the Sailor Senshi. There had been no animosity towards the Senshi because they had believed to have perished in that event. Minako had to smile at that, they were teaching about her friends at school! Of course, although they taught about Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon, the public was still searching for them both. It was still very dangerous for them as the world hadn't given up its search. They wanted a leader but Usagi had made it clear to Minako that she had given up on becoming Queen; that life had never come to be and never will. She couldn't do it without Endymion. Minako had agreed so here they were, living a normal life as normal citizens in a new world.

Usagi was a Kindergarten teacher which in a way suited her just fine. Minako had gone into an organisation that provided sets for movies. Minako gave up on her dream to become a successful star the moment all her friends, the Sailor Senshi had lost out on achieving theirs. Kunzite was working for an architecture company which was in the process of producing new buildings, they had to rebuild everything and Kunzite was at the forefront of it all.

Minako didn't know what the future held for them but what she did know was this; she would stay with her princess because that was the only thing that made sense to her. Everything else only confused her. Kunzite understood and he himself had pledged that he would also look after Usagi for the sake of Endymion's memory. Plus, he saw the constant pain Usagi was in and how much she had changed. The cheery happy go-lucky girl was gone, replaced by someone who was only a shell of her former self.

"Is this it Artemis? Everything we've sacrificed, everything we have fought for, was it all for this?" Minako asked bitterly refusing to cry even though she so badly wanted to.

"I don't know Minako-chan but what I do know is this, we can't give up hope. We're alive, our Princess is alive and safe, you have done your duty as leader of the Sailor Senshi" Artemis said quietly but still in a strong voice. Minako had simply nodded. She had done what she could; she would do anything for her princess.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi All**

 **So, I decided to put this story up as my next one and this focuses a little more on Minako and Usagi. Its an AU and looks at a different way of Crystal Tokyo forming. I am still in the process of actually doing this story so I am open to ideas. It all looks a little bleak now but the next chapter pushes the story forward. I decided to put this up first before my actual AU story that pairs Usagi with an OC, I am a little worried as I haven't done it before and not sure about the reaction to it. But I will add it soon. There might be similar stories out there but this is just my take.**

 **Will update the next chapter by the weekend.**

 **A/N 2 - Sorry, saw a mistake in this chapter.**


	2. Act 1- Only the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Sailor Moon Crystal or anything to do with Sailor Moon for that matter. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **I do however own my own OC characters and Story :-)**

* * *

 **Act One – Only the Beginning**

It was all her fault.

That was the prevalent thought that had constantly whirled in her mind for the past two years. She hadn't seen any of it coming. They had been so wrapped up in their normal lives excited for the coming of their bright future, Crystal Tokyo. After all the fighting, hadn't they been promised that there would be no more trouble for a long time?

A heavy sigh escaped her tight line for lips as she pressed her lips together. No, they hadn't been promised that, they had been promised that Chaos was too small to cause any problems; the unforeseen was still capable of happening. What had occurred had nothing to do with chaos. What had happened was an extremely rare occurrence that hadn't been seen in hundreds of years.

It was all her fault.

She was the Time guardian, she had stood at the Gates of Time watching over people for hundreds of years and yet, she hadn't seen this coming. Was that the thing about a Time Storm; was it only something Chronos could feel and could see? She had experienced uneasy feelings two days before the catastrophic event happened but she had thought that it might have been a new enemy, and then she dispelled that thought. If only she had investigated it, if only, if only….

It was all her fault.

She had spent the past two years watching her Princess mourn struggling to cope with such a great loss. She had watched Minako battle internally with her own feelings, trying to remain strong but she could see it; Minako was desperate to simply break down and curse the world. But as Sailor Venus, she had a greater responsibility, that of protecting her princess.

She tried to stop the steady flow of tears but she couldn't, she had lost the strength to do so a long time ago. A young female stood in front of the crouching Time Guardian. They had been stuck at the Time Door for two years unable to leave for some reason. Saturn had gotten used to the quiet, the darkness, the swaying and swirling of the mists that shrouded them, cloaked them. She loved Pluto for saving her life. Pluto had become her mother and close companion. But there were times she would think about Uranus and Neptune. They were gone and she wasn't sure if she would live long enough to see them again. Then there was Small Lady, forever gone which then led her to thinking about Usagi. Out of all of them, she had experienced the worse of the loss. The sheer force of everything being ripped from her hands was ferocious. Looking down at Pluto a small smile crept of Saturn's face.

"It's not your fault Pluto, its no-one's fault" Saturn said comfortingly, she knew that it would help Pluto for a little while but then her shoulders would slump again and then she would cry blaming herself. There was nothing Pluto could have done. Saturn had felt the storm power before, it chose when to come and for some reason it chose to come in their time.

Being at the Time Door had given her a new perspective on life. She felt safe, secure and strangely enough, free. She was no longer just the guardian of destruction, she helped Pluto with an important duty but she knew her true purpose in life. It didn't matter how many times she would be reborn, the duties would always remain the same and they would always find her at some point. She had been grateful that at least she didn't have to destroy Earth. At least there were people still walking and breathing, still living out their lives.

"I still can't feel them Hotaru-chan" Pluto had said as she stood up.

"And I believe neither can Venus which is why she isn't searching for them; she knows where she belongs now. I just wish we could also be by our Princess side" Pluto said her sad voice being carried throughout the mists.

"We'll watch them from here, who knows, maybe the time will come when we can go and see them" Saturn said hopefully. Pluto nodded but said nothing more, hope was something she had lost when she had seen all her friends die.

* * *

Usagi didn't have any pictures of them. That was one of the things she had thought about when she opened the door to the apartment she shared with Minako and Kunzite. Kunzite had moved in at Usagi's insistence, they needed him now more than ever. Usagi could see that Minako had strong feelings for him, why would she get in the way of her friends happiness? It hadn't escaped her mind that Minako was still sacrificing herself for Usagi. Did Usagi deserve it?

That thought had littered Usagi's mind the first few days after the death of her friends and her love. That thought had remained with her for two years. She could hear the gentle humming of Minako as she took out their pepperoni pizza; Minako always timed things so well. Usagi could also see two wine glasses out and a bottle of red waiting to be gulped down. Placing her keys on the coffee table Usagi looked around their home. There had been no pictures. Both Minako's and Usagi's phones had fried when the Time Storm destroyed everything so they literally had no photos of their friends.

Usagi quickly placed a hand to her mouth to stop the gasp as it was ready to come out. She was going to cry. They had no photos. Photo's held memories; photo's captured a period in time, a period of time you could not relive. They had no photos.

"Hold it together Usa, you've cried enough" Usagi berated herself as Minako brought out the pizza with a tired smile on her face.

"You've had a hard day" Usagi said gently as Minako poured herself and Usagi a glass of wine.

"It doesn't matter, its Friday right so let's forget about work" Minako said in a cheery voice. Usagi took her glass and sat next to Minako as she switched the TV on.

"Will Hiroki-san be coming home?" Usagi asked absent-mindedly.

"No, he has to stay where he is for the weekend, he's booked a hotel, we'll see him Monday evening now" Minako said almost dejectedly.

"But that means more time for you and I!" Minako said happily trying to lighten the mood. This was the part of Usagi she had not become accustomed too and to be frank, she wished this side would leave and bring back the old Usagi. Usagi didn't smile back at Minako. Instead, her eyes pierced into Minako' soul discerning her true feelings. It was scary how she did it. The old Usagi would have joined her in her cheery attitude but not this Usagi, not this emotionally bruised Usagi who hadn't touched the Silver Crystal since that fatal day, she still blamed the jewel for not saving her friends.

"I know you're sad Minako, you don't need to pretend but I see what you are doing, so yes, let's make this weekend about us" Usagi said trying to make herself more upbeat. No, she had killed Minako's mood a little so she sipped her wine quietly.

"They're still searching for us" Minako said abruptly. She knew this would upset Usagi as Usagi would know instantly what she was speaking of.

"They'll never find us" Usagi said in a rather clipped tone, this made Minako flinch a little.

"Sorry Minako-chan, it's just that, my time as Sailor Moon is gone and I will never be Queen, I don't want to be Queen or a Princess. I am just plain old Tsukino Usagi now, I can't do anything for anybody" Usagi said slowly with sadness in her voice as she swirled her wine around.

"I know Usagi-chan, I know. But you can't keep blaming the Silver Crystal, it did what it had thought best and that was saving your life" Minako reasoned.

"And what if you, Luna and Artemis weren't with me? I would be all alone right now, have you thought about that?" Usagi said through a strained voice. Luna and Artemis remained quiet as they knew it was best to let the two women speak with each other.

"That Crystal has been passed down through your family line for generations Usa, it saved this planet more times than we know and it has healed everything. If the Silver Crystal didn't react to your will to save people's lives then there would be no life on Earth. I just think you should at least give it a chance, besides, I think we might need it soon" Minako trailed off. Of course Luna and Artemis ears pricked up as Usagi looked at Minako waiting for her to explain.

"I can sense new guardians, not Senshi I think, so maybe they're not guardians but they have power. I can feel it…." Minako said looking away.

"What do you mean Minako?" Luna asked concerned.

"They haven't acted yet because there is no need to but I have felt this power, there is more than two people that is for sure but who or what they are I don't know" Minako said. She then looked at Usagi and couldn't read her look.

"Usagi-chan?" Minako ventured.

"It doesn't concern us, not anymore, if Earth has new protectors then we'll just let them get on with it" Usagi said flatly. Luna was shocked.

"You can't mean that Princess, surely?" Luna asked.

"I don't think I have the heart to anymore….my heart feels broken and it has been broken for two years now. I feel incomplete and I know you feel the same way Venus" Usagi stated causing Minako to blush a little. Minako couldn't deny she felt the same.

"I think we should just wait and see what happens first" Artemis suggested.

"I agree Artemis, this place is still our home right?" Minako asked looking at Usagi. Usagi slowly nodded her head but it felt forced. Minako sighed and then sipped her wine again. Minako already knew what she was going to do. She was going to investigate this new power and see if it was a threat, her duty was to her Princess's protection and she would continue in her duties no matter what.

* * *

Kunzite was glad to be home. It was late at night when he had finally arrived. Usagi was asleep but Minako was still awake with a cup of tea in her hands. She was dressed in a simple long orange shirt. He placed his suitcase by the side of their couch and then sat down. The moment he sat down Minako placed her head on his shoulders and sighed whilst closing her eyes.

"How was your weekend Venus?" Kunzite asked gently as his arm snaked around her waist.

"Fine" Minako stated simply.

"How was Usagi-chan?" Kunzite asked knowing the answer already.

"She's still the same Kunzite, still hurting. I don't think she'll ever be the same again" Minako said sadly.

"I miss her Kunzite; I miss the old Usagi-chan. She used to be so happy but now, I can't ask her to just be her old self again can I?" Minako said frustrated. Kunzite nodded.

"No, we can't ask that of her, all we can do is continue to give her time" Kunzite added.

"At least I had you to help me. If I didn't have you here I might be exactly the same way but, I miss them all too. I lost my whole team, my family. You lost your comrades, we're all hurting" Minako said before sighing again.

"But she's lost her love and nothing can repair that, only she can if she wants to. She blames the Silver Crystal still and she doesn't want to be Princess Serenity or even the future Queen. I don't feel our lives are meant to carry on like this, I feel like something will happen, something has to happen right? This can't be it for us" Minako said desperately before burying her head in his chest. Kunzite chuckled a little.

"We don't know what the future holds Venus, all we can do is carry on. I lost my sense of purpose for a while. I had no Prince to serve and no comrades to follow me. With Usagi I feel I do have a responsibility to her. We both do so we will wait on her and do whatever she wants to do" Kunzite said in a serious tone. He knew Minako would agree but it wouldn't take the pain away. Nothing would for either of them.

Usagi had kept her hand over her mouth to try and stop herself from making any sound. She found herself often doing this, listening behind closed doors. Sometimes she heard stuff she didn't want to and during those nights she would escape outside via her window. It was one of the very few times she would tap into her powers as a Senshi running through the night to no place in particular. She hadn't told Minako because she knew Minako would freak out. But standing there listening to them talking about her made her feel, upset. Was she holding them back? Did they only stick around because she was Princess Serenity? Was that why the Senshi stood by her? No she couldn't allow herself to think like that. Usagi had felt it, sensed it, this feeling that had always been foreign to her. She had seen many of her opponents wear this feeling like a garment; her greatest enemies had used this feeling against her, bitterness.

Usagi realised she had first become bitter a year ago. She had been so happy for Minako finally getting another chance with Kunzite. It was about time, but as the months rolled on and she came to realise that Mamoru wasn't coming back and neither were the rest of the Senshi, she receded into herself and started to become unhappy. She kept it a secret from Minako because she was ashamed of this feeling that had lodged itself in her heart. And now that feeling was back as she listened to Minako and Kunzite, talking together, finding solace in each other.

They didn't know what to do with her. That was the thought that Usagi let her mind drift towards. She was nothing more than a duty. The thought was starting to take root and Usagi knew she needed to try and push it out. Minako could have left her, especially after Kunzite returned but she didn't. Usagi still felt cold inside, dead almost thinking about the life they had before. All the fighting for their futures and yet, was it worth it?

* * *

Two young women appeared with a young man standing in the middle. They had come through a black portal that disappeared gradually behind them leaving them in an empty park. One of the women had long black hair and violet eyes. She wore black leggings and a black vest with red high heels and red beads around her waist. The other woman had hair brown hair held into a messy ponytail. She had long droopy rose earrings and she wore the same outfit as the woman with black hair but instead of red shoes she wore green short boots and had green beads around her waist. The man had short blonde hair and blue eyes and he was also dressed in all black with a black biker jacket. Placing his palm forward a black stone appeared and started to glow. He then threw it high into the air and then it landed by a tree.

"No-one will see it there" he said evenly.

"By morning it should start working sucking all these humans energy" the black haired woman said.

"And draw out Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon, then we can take the Silver Crystal and give it to our master" the brown haired woman said smirking as the black portal appeared again and they all walked through it.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone**

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them as they keep me going.**

 **Astraearose-silvermoon: Thank you for the review, I was hoping it would be a little emotional and I hope this one too is a little emotional. The story picks up in act 2 with new OC characters and some more familiar returns too :-)**

 **Mercedes1312: Thank you for the review, it looks bleak at the moment but promise that there will be hope later on**

 **Kayla Tsukino: Thank you for your review, its encouraging to know that hopefully you would read a story with Usagi paired with an OC that I have. I will put it up soon.**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review, yes I will make a Sailor Moon crossover, I know I keep mentioning it, I am just a little nervous about it at the moment. Hopefully I will post the first chapter of my Sailor Moon Crossover within the next couple of days. Sailor Venus is one of my favourite characters in Sailor Moon so I have always wanted to do a story with her more in the centre with Usagi.**

 **Flareup4Ratchet: I am really happy you liked this story so far, the review you left with my 'Broken Soul' story about Venus being your favourite inspired me to actually put my ideas down for a story with Venus in more focus so I am happy you like it so far :-)**

 **So now we know that Pluto and Saturn survived but they are not able to go to Venus and their Princess yet. I hope I have given you guys a clue as to who the three bad guys are at the end. We also see the dynamic of the relationship between Minako and Usagi as well as Usagi battling her own emotions.**

 **I will update 'A Timeless Love' maybe tomorrow as I have finally finished a chapter on it. By the following weekend I should hopefully put up my first Sailor Moon Crossover and after this story I will put up my story with Usagi paired with an OC.**

 **See you guys soon and thank you all again for the reviews and for those reading the story :-)**


	3. Act 2 -Constricted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Sailor Moon Crystal or anything to do with Sailor Moon for that matter. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **I do however own my own OC characters and Story :-)**

* * *

 **Act Two – Constricted**

She could sense it. The moment she had walked past the local park she had felt it. Usagi had decided to spend the day with Motoki. Motoki was still recovering from his loss and it seemed he could only respond to Usagi.

Usagi.

Now there was a thought for serious concern. Minako had noticed Usagi had become a little distant lately and she wasn't sure what it was. Kunzite had tried to glean from Usagi what the problem was but Usagi had said she was fine, and then she would just leave it at that. She did the same thing every day for the past week, going off on her own. Minako was worried but now she was curious about the park. She had noticed for the past two days that people who had gone into the park had come out tired. She didn't sense a Youma, Chaos had been made too small to cause any harm but then again, had they expected the Time Storm?

Usagi.

Minako needed to figure out what was wrong with her princess. As Minako stood outside the entrance to the park she instantly felt something. It was funny, she hadn't worked alone since her days as Sailor V, she was just missing Artemis with her at the moment. Rubbing her hands on her blue jeans she walked in and started to look around. It was a warm day and today many families seemed to be in the park. Minako found herself watching a little girl running around in circles giggling away like she didn't need anyone around her to have fun. Carrying on walking on the pale stony path Minako felt drawn to a more secluded area where there was a large tree and some mature bushes

Usagi

Her Princess's eyes used to be a way to look into her soul but not anymore. There used to be a time where Minako as Sailor Venus didn't have to try so hard to discern her Princess's thoughts but now, now she was really stumped. Usagi was become adept at hiding her true feelings by surrounding it in mystery. She knew Kunzite was concerned because he had invested his life in doing the only thing he knew he could do, protect the Moon Princess for his dead Prince. But what Usagi didn't know was that Kunzite was no longer merely serving her out of duty. He had come to appreciate her as more than just the Moon Princess, he had seen Usagi through Minako's eyes and knew Usagi was not herself and may never be herself again. He stayed and served because he didn't want her to lose herself, he didn't want her to completely fall apart but what if there was nothing they could do? This thought terrified Minako if she lost Usagi, then she and Kunzite would have no duty left, they would just be normal people filled with memories of a past life.

Yes, she had felt it, it was here, something otherworldly and yes, evil. She would need to come back here at night and investigate; of course, she knew Kunzite wouldn't let her come alone. It seemed the duo would have to work together. Would they be able to work together? Minako hadn't thought they would need to, not like this. She knew they had to work together for Usagi but that had been a simple decision, an easy decision but this was different. Minako hoped it was nothing, she needed it to be nothing, she wasn't sure she was ready to return fully as Sailor Venus for battle.

She waited until 11:00am at night. Thankfully she had the day off work the next day and so did Kunzite. Venus had made sure Usagi was asleep before she left and transformed. Holding her transformation pen had been weird but strangely comforting. Artemis and Kunzite had also come with Venus and Kunzite who now fully looked like a Shitennou again. It seemed his eyes became more of an icy blue when he was in his Generals' uniform. The power coursing within her veins made her feel alive again, just like old times. Jumping atop buildings stealthily through the night at first had been frightening but once she got into it with Artemis and Kunzite by her side she felt confident again. Luna couldn't leave Usagi alone, none of them knew apart from Luna how much Usagi was struggling emotionally. Luna had fallen into a silence over the matter; she didn't know how to respond to this new Usagi, this sad Usagi.

Once they reached the park Kunzite checked the area with military precision. Once he nodded at Venus to enter the park Venus instantly led the way towards the tree she had seen earlier. The essence was still there and before Minako had left the park that day, she had felt something tug at her trying to sap her energy. She fought against it but she noticed everyone else didn't come off as well as she did. They would be feeling it when they got home. Kunzite looked very serious as he stared at the tree, then his eyes narrowed a little. There it was, glimmering away as if mocking them, a black stone. Rushing towards it with speed that surprised Venus he picked up the stone and held it up into the air. Venus and Artemis were soon standing next to him.

"What is it?" Artemis asked. Venus wanted to touch it but she held back allowing Kunzite to examine it. He remained silent for a while as his eyes went a shade paler.

"Well, is this the object we're looking for?" Artemis asked impatiently. Kunzite nodded still twirling the stone here and there examining it before he looked into Venus eyes. The moment he did she knew instantly why he had taken so long to look at it. He looked troubled by it and angry.

"This doesn't have the same signatures at the Negaverse but it is alien. This item is designed to trap energy so whoever planted it here is technologically more advanced than anything I have seen. I have no doubt this was planted by an enemy Venus, I'm sorry" Kunzite said. Suddenly the stone disappeared from Kunzites hands. Both he and Venus who were now in tune with each other stood side by side with Artemis behind them. What they saw next shocked the hell out of them and froze them in place.

"Well, it seems out little plan worked Rei" the man with blonde hair said holding the stone in his right hand.

"They just couldn't resist it could they Jun'ichi" Rei said as her violet eyes landed on Venus maliciously.

"Where's the Princess? Hiding, is she?" the brown haired woman Venus knew as Makoto Kino said.

"How?...I thought….Mars?" Venus stumbled over her words tears pouring from her eyes. Rei looked at Venus before narrowing her eyes.

"Who's Mars? If you are referring to the old Sailor Senshi in your human's history books? In case you haven't noticed, I'm alive" Rei said in a cold tone before her hands became engulfed in flames.

"Should we make them tell us where they're hiding the Princess?" Makoto asked in a bored tone.

"Jadeite, wake up from this!" Kunzite yelled, he recognised brainwashing when he saw it, Jadeite had the same look he had when they had all been under the spell of Queen Beryl. Jun'ichi held the stone up and then it disappeared from his hand. His right hand then became engulfed in blue flames as he smirked at Kunzite.

"Jadeite? You mean your dead comrade, please, get real!" Jun'ichi said whilst laughing which hurt Kunzite more than he would admit but Venus could feel it. What shocked Venus was she couldn't feel the pull towards Rei and Makoto like she normally did. As Senshi they all had a connection to each other, a deep threaded connection that the late Queen Serenity had placed when she had recruited them all as Sailor Senshi. They had to be tied to together in order to protect, Venus couldn't feel that pull, that bond but she was damn sure that it was indeed Rei and Makoto that stood in front of her. They certainly had some powers but they weren't to the level of Senshi. She looked at Kunzite and he nodded at her confirming her fears, they were under mind control. Their star seeds had been taken and used against their will rather than allowing them to be reborn. Something had gone wrong whilst in the galaxy cauldron; did their star seeds even reach the cauldron? And what about Jadeite? None of this was making any sense and Venus was so lost in thought that Kunzite had to push her out of the way when Rei sent a flame ball towards them disintegrating the tree.

"Venus, we have no time to question what's going on here, we need to escape and regroup" Kunzite said creating a force-field to block Jun'ichi's attacks.

"Stop cheating!" Jun'ichi yelled out frustrated.

"You use to be able to break my shields, I can see you are certainly not Jadeite" Kunzite mocked. Jun'ichi took the bait and ran towards Kunzite which allowed Venus to use her chain and wrap it around Jun'ichi. Once she had him entrapped she slammed him against Rei and Makoto sending them across the park and away from them.

"Now's our chance, let's go!" Venus called out as Artemis followed them out of the park. They didn't have time to think, all they could do was create as much distance as possible and prepare for the next meeting, Venus knew there would be another meeting.

Dusting himself off Jun'ichi looked pissed but he refrained from letting his anger out.

"I guess we accomplished most of our plan, we ruffled them a little" Makoto said.

"They still got away, he's not going to like that" Rei said through gritted teeth.

"No, I suppose not" another voice was heard. The three of them spun around to see a woman with blue hair and blue eyes looking at them intently. She wore again the same thing as Rei and Makoto but she had dark blue boots and blue beads around her waist.

"Ami, how good of you to show up" Jun'ichi said sarcastically.

"Your tone is pointless, you all failed" another voice said. This time a male with long sandy blonde hair tied into a loose ponytail said. His green eyes were gleaming with annoyance as he scanned the area, they had gone, there was no point chasing after them.

"They will come again Fumio, they can't help themselves, they think they know us" Makoto said.

"I heard, we could use that possibly" Fumio said as he turned towards Ami.

"We've gathered a good amount of energy today so let's leave and meet the others, we should prepare for our next battle, I suggest Haruka and Michiru have a go next" Ami suggested as her face remained frighteningly calm.

"I agree although Mamoru and Arata will not be pleased, they are desperate to get out on the field" Rei said.

"They'll get their chance but we must remember, our master wants the Princess and the Silver Crystal, that is our mission" Fumio stated seriously.

"And the capture of Venus and Kunzite" Ami added as a black portal opened up behind them.

* * *

Usagi had met three young girls by the name of Kato Haru, Mori Ayaka and Akiyama Izumi. Haru had shoulder length red hair and violet eyes. She was of medium build and was boisterous. Ayaka had long pale pink coloured wavy hair and blue eyes, she was also the same build as Haru but she was a little more childlike, girly. Izumi had a bob style light blue hair and again the same build as Haru but Izumi was more quiet and scholarly. The three girls had already been best friends and were on their way to the ice cream parlour when they saw Usagi sat down on a bench staring off into space. It had been Haru that had instantly wanted to talk to Usagi. Haru had felt a pull towards the young woman, a powerful pull, something she had never experienced or felt in all her life. Ayaka and Izumi were both more cautious but the moment Haru had made her mind up they followed.

"Excuse me Miss, are you ok?" Haru asked tentatively, feeling anxious and awkward, why did she feel this way? Usagi looked at Haru and just for a moment Haru swore she saw a flash of silver in this woman's eyes but then it was gone.

"I'm sorry, did you girls want to sit here? I'll move" Usagi said quietly but Ayaka stopped Usagi waving her hands in the air rapidly.

"No, no we didn't mean to disturb you, Haru here was just worried about you" Ayaka said gently. Izumi nodded as Usagi sat back down. Now this young woman was looking at these girls curiously. It had been a long time since Usagi had allowed the Silver Crystal to show her anything but this one time she did and she was surprised. She saw a light flashing around these girls, it was weak but certainly there. Each one had their own distinctive light. One was red, one was blue and the other was pink. Usagi then closed her eyes and sighed.

These girls were no older than fourteen years old and yet they held dormant powers. Hopefully for them they wouldn't need to learn about these mysterious powers, whatever they were. Usagi got up and smiled at the girls. Their powers felt familiar and not in a good way but whatever their powers were they didn't know they had it. As far as these girls were concerned, they were normal and Usagi wanted them to remain that way.

"Thank you for your concern Haru, I must leave now, maybe I'll see you girls around" Usagi said before leaving. Haru watched Usagi leave and felt her hurt constrict. This woman shouldn't look so sad. Wait, where did that thought come from?

"Come on Haru-chan, let's go get that ice cream now" Ayaka said as she grabbed Haru and Izumi's hands. Ayaka and Izumi both didn't want to admit that they too had felt something _._

* * *

 **Hi everyone :-) Thank you all for the reviews, fav's and followers, I am really appreciative of them.**

 **Astraearose-silvermoon - Thank you for the review, I mostly like happy endings so this one will have one although there will be some aspects that are sad.**

 **TropicalRemix - Thank you for the review :-) The Time Storm at the moment was just a rare occurance that no-one had thought would happen, that's how I am writing the story at the moment but it might change. The Senshi, Mamoru and Shitennou are alive but they have no memories or connections to their pasts at the moment**

 **Flareup4Ratchet - I am happy you liked this chapter :-)**

 **Most of the chapters are shorter than I normally do and I have a little shock coming into this story that relates to those three girls. I'll explain the way I write them maybe in the next chapter but it explains who they are. The Outer Senshi make an appearance in the next chapter :-)**

 **I am almost ready to post up my crossover but I have come across a problem. I am trying to figure out how to categorize it. The story is essentially a Sailor Moon/Inuyasha crossover but I have included two other anime characters from different anime universes (Fushigi Yuugi and Puella Magi Madoka Magica) - could I post it up as a Sailor Moon/Inuyasha crossover or is it an x-over? I am currently on Act 4 of the story so once I am far enough in it I will post it up, I was meant to post it up this weekend but I changed the story over the weekend :-(**

 **See you guys soon :-)**


	4. Act 3 -Submerged

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Sailor Moon Crystal or anything to do with Sailor Moon for that matter. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **I do however own my own OC characters and Story :-)**

* * *

 **Act Three – Submerged**

"You think they'll show Michiru?" Haruka asked. Haruka and Michiru both were dressed the same as the other girls except Haruka had dark blue boots and dark blue and yellow beads around her waist whilst Michiru wore laced up sea green shoes with sea green and dark blue beads around her own waist.

"Of course they will, Venus and the Moon Princess have always felt a need to protect Humans, that's what our master has said and he is right" Michiru said confidently as she held out a black stone. They were in the middle of the shopping mall at night near a fountain. Michiru dropped the black stone in the waters of the fountain and then a small smile played on her features.

"We should collect a lot of energy here" Michiru said darkly. Haruka simply nodded as a black portal appeared behind them and they walked through, they needed to be ready for when the eventually met Venus, Kunzite and hopefully the Moon Princess.

Haru had a bad feeling today. She couldn't understand why but she just did and she felt it had something to do with the woman they had seen the other day after school. Haru had found herself going to the same place for the past week looking for the woman but she wasn't there. Haru couldn't help but feel disappointed. Izumi and Ayaka on occasion had followed their friend. Their friendship was a strong one. They hadn't known each other all their lives; they had all met when they started school. It had been an instant connection, Haru grabbed the two of them and pulled them in declaring they would always be friends and she didn't need anyone else. However, Izumi had felt there was something more to their friendship and her suspicions were only enhanced after meeting that woman. She felt the Odango woman knew something about them or at least felt something.

Ayaka suggested going to the mall for the day to go window shopping. Haru had been hesitant, especially when she arrived at the place.

"I just don't know Ayaka-chan, I got a bad feeling that's all" Haru said as they began walking about. Ayaka and Izumi both didn't want to admit it but they both had the same feeling.

"Do you feel it?" Minako asked walking besides Kunzite. His eyes were scanning the place and then landed on the fountain. He focussed on it for a few moments tutting whenever someone got in the way of his line of sight.

"They've planted another one" Kunzite said in a restrained voice. His mind drifted back to the man he believed to be his former comrade, Jadeite.

"I feel the same way too Kunzite but we can't let them do any harm, if we can save them they'll regret the bad they've done unless we stop them" Minako said as her own eyes went a little misty, it was like she could read his mind.

"We'll free them Venus, we will" Kunzite said holding Minako's hand tightly. Minako blushed a little.

"What about Usagi? When are we going to tell her?" Minako ventured. Kunzite was silent for a while until he finally looked at Minako.

"What the hell are you? You little brat!" Haruka held Ayaka by the collar of her white t-shirt. Michiru then made sea green water appear in her hands and she started lashing out at people.

"Haruka, I hope you are certain" Michiru said seriously. Haruka narrowed her eyes at Ayaka.

"I can sense power in this little gremlin" Haruka said menacingly. Michiru kept her eyes locked on Haru and Izumi and smirked.

"These two have something in them as well, shall I take them out?" Michiru asked. It was Haruka's turn to smirk.

"Maybe that will draw Venus and Kunzite out, I know they're here" Haruka said keeping her eyes on Ayaka. Haru watched in horror as Haruka raised her arm back and made a tight fist. She felt angry; she had felt as if something like this had happened before, a memory of a woman dressed in a black cropped bikini like top and hot pants. She remembered the woman had worn long black gloves and over the knee black boots. She remembered the woman had a headband with a star in the middle and her black hair was tied into a ponytail. She remembered those pure blue eyes that had looked at them as if they were worthless, as if they meant nothing and they were only pieced of dirt beneath her black boots. Haru felt anger and that anger was building and building. It was then Minako saw it, the red light appearing all over the red haired girl.

"LET HER GO!" Haru screamed as she let off a mass burst of energy. The light reached every corner of the mall blinding Minako and Kunzite. Another figure appeared waiting in the darkness, watching.

Once the light had receded, Haru looked at her hands; they were in short white gloves with black sleeves pulled up to her elbows. She then looked down and saw she was wearing short black boots and black socks that reached above her knees. She was in a short red skater dress with a v-neck and open sleeves. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail accentuating her face. She then realised what was at her hip, she had a sword. Pulling it out, she levelled it in front of her.

"What the hell?!" Haru yelled.

"Scarlet….." Izumi said misty eyed as she too had transformed. She wore a simple v-neck long light blue dress split on the sides up to her upper thighs. She wore long white boots and she had a black belt around her waist. She held a bow and arrow and her eyes had turned a golden colour. Her short blue hair remained in its same style but looked a little wilder as the bottom part spiked outwards. Ayaka looked at both her friends in shock as Haruka dropped her to the ground.

"Now things have gotten a lot more interesting" Haruka said placing her right hand on her hip.

"I concur; I wonder who these two are?" Michiru said.

"Stop talking and fight!" Haru yelled not knowing where all this anger was coming from. Haru darted forward and slashed at Haruka but Haruka was too quick and side stepped Haru who fell into the water.

"Amateurs" Kunzite said getting ready to fight. Minako quickly transformed into Sailor Venus. Izumi was thrown into the same water with Haru followed by Ayaka.

"Do it Michiru" Haruka yelled. Michiru caused the water to funnel trapping the girls inside and suffocating them. The water turned into a long tunnel hitting the top of the mall with the girls inside.

"It's a shame, they had potential" Haruka said in a bored tone.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" Venus hit Haruka on the arm causing Michiru to lapse in concentration.

"FOCUS!" Haruka called out to Michiru forcing her to keep the three girls trapped. Haruka rubbed her sore arm but she then smirked.

"So you show up and still no Moon brat, fine, we'll just take you and Kunzite then" Haruka said before raising her hand in the air. Venus recognised the kind of attack she was imitating; it was Uranus's world shaking attack. She released it only for Kunzite to block the attack. Haruka jumped high into the air and then slammed her leg against Kunzite's shoulders followed by slamming her fist into Venus stomach. Clutching her stomach Venus watched as Kunzite took aim at Michiru to try and make her release the girls. It didn't work as he had to dodge hit after hit by Haruka.

"Kunzite, these two girls were the Outer Senshi and they are amongst the most powerful of us" Venus warned as she got up.

"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN" Venus wrapped her chain around Haruka and restrained her arms to her sides.

"Damn you Venus" Haruka yelled as she jumped again in the air and broke free from the chain. Michiru looked at the three girls with hatred.

"I should just kill you girls so I can help my partner" Michiru said viciously. Michiru made the water spin faster and faster as the girls held onto their throats.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Large pink hearts smashed into Michiru making her release the girls. The girls fell towards the ground breathing hard. Haruka stopped her attacks and instantly appeared by Michiru. Lifting her body up slowly Haruka looked at the form of Eternal Sailor Moon.

"We'll get you, our master wants you and he will have you" Haruka said coldly as she fell backwards with Michiru into a black portal. Eternal Sailor Moon rushed towards the three girls checking over them rapidly. Haru opened her eyes and looked up at Eternal Sailor Moon. Those eyes, that aura, it was familiar.

"Serenity…." Haru breathed out before passing out. Eternal Sailor Moon stiffened.

"You have some explaining to do Princess" Kunzite said softly as Venus looked down at the three girls before swiftly moving towards Eternal Sailor Moon checking her for any damage.

"Usa, why didn't you tell us anything?" Venus asked in a disappointed tone. Eternal Sailor Moon looked into Venus's eyes and saw it, sadness. It was then Eternal Sailor Moon realised it, she had hurt Venus, she had hurt her protector, she had hurt her friend.

Haru woke up lying on a soft bed. She tried to move but her arm brushed against another, Izumi. Haru then realised Ayaka was on the other side of her. Both of them were still asleep. Haru laid there looking upwards towards the ceiling. She wanted to get up when she heard hushed whispers outside. She remembered seeing Sailor Moon so she was certain that she was now in Sailor Moons' home. Did that mean she was going to meet the actual woman behind the Sailor Fuku?

"You called me Scarlet" Haru said feeling Izumi stir. Izumi mumbled a little but she was now wide awake.

"I know…." Izumi said.

Silence….

"I wanted to call you Darya" Haru said quietly. Izumi nodded but remained silent.

"Ayaka is Rose isn't she?" Haru asked, she had a bad feeling about all of this. Izumi nodded again.

"What do you remember of a woman called Queen Nehellenia?" Ayaka asked out of the blue. All three girls froze as rapid images played in their minds of an evil woman ordering them to do terrible things.

"Damn it Usagi you should have said something! After everything we have been through you kept that away?" Minako said in an angry tone. Usagi looked down towards her feet and then shuffled a little. She felt like the old Sailor Moon again under Mars steady gaze. Sighing deeply Minako turned away to try and collect her thoughts.

"What Minako is trying to say is that you should have mentioned it, those three could have been dangerous" Kunzite said calmly.

"They could've been enemies, your life is more important to me than you know Usagi, I wish you would just appreciate it more" Minako said looking at Usagi stone faced. Usagi then looked up at Minako with hurt and anger in her eyes.

"I do appreciate you Minako, more than you would ever know so there is no need to speak to me like that" Usagi said steadily. Minako closed her eyes and then begun to rub her forehead. She didn't mean to say what she did.

"I'm sorry Usa it's just that with everything that has happened, I wouldn't survive if something bad happened to you" Minako said smiling a little at Usagi. Usagi nodded but a smile hadn't crept on her face yet.

"When were you going to tell me the Senshi were back? You didn't act surprised at all so you have seen them before" Usagi said sternly. Minako and Kunzite looked at each other; they had both known this question was coming. Usagi's lack of reaction had been an indication that her emotions towards it all were slow. But when it did come Usagi would blow and blow at them both.

"You saw others didn't you?!" Usagi asked incredulously. Minako nodded and waited. Usagi didn't explode; instead she looked at them both with sad eyes.

"I guess we're not really a team are we then" Usagi said dejectedly. Minako and Kunzite were shocked by her words.

"No Usagi-chan that's not…." The door opened at the wrong time cutting Minako's words. Haru, Ayaka and Izumi all stepped out still looking a little bruised. Usagi's full attention was on the girls leaving Minako and Kunzite to wonder where all this was going to lead.

* * *

 **Hi All**

 **Thank you to all those following, reviewing and those who have added this story as a favourite.**

 **TropicalRemix - Yep they are going to meet up with the others.**

 **Flareup4Ratchet - Thank you for answering my question :-) I am actually working on two crossovers but don't worry, Kouga and Ayame would stay together and I have paired Sesshomaru with Usagi. Kagome is more or less normal in both the stories. Hope you liked this chapter :-)**

 **LadyKeren - Kunzite gets back at Jun'ichi soon :-)**

 **Kayla Tsukino - I think because the story is more based in the Inuyasha world I will add it to the Sailor Moon crossover section. I have a 14 year old Miki Sayaka and a 10 year old Nakago (Gi Ayuru) in the story, it makes sense when the story progresses. I just want to get far enough in both before posting up.**

 **I will let you guys know when I do post the Crossovers up, it will be soon promise :-)**

 **I have finished this story now, I am just editing and I surprised myself with the ending...**


	5. Act 4 -Dead Moon Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Sailor Moon Crystal or anything to do with Sailor Moon for that matter. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **I do however own my own OC characters and Story :-)**

* * *

 **Act Four – Dead Moon pt 1**

The three girls sat down on Minako's couch looking at their feet. Of course they were to be interrogated, they had to be. Minako looked on at them curiously whilst Kunzite just looked serious. Usagi was interesting, she looked at them with a mixture of care and worry coupled with a sprinkling of anger. Haru chose to focus on Usagi finding the variety of emotions displayed on her face captivating.

"So, where are you guys going to start from?" Minako asked. Izumi looked at Ayaka and then at Haru.

"We're still unclear about our origins, we thought you guys might be able to help" Izumi said steadily. Kunzite nodded but then folded his arms.

"I think we were once bad" Haru said sadly looking directly at Usagi. Usagi didn't flinch and kept her own eyes focussed on Haru.

"You are not originally from Earth are you? Or at least, not your past self" Usagi said smoothly hitting the nail on the head. Minako and Kunzite's eyes were wide opened now wondering how the hell Usagi would know this.

"I think we served a bad Queen in the past" Izumi added looking away. Now this made Kunzite narrow his eyes at the girls.

"Queen Nehellenia of the Dead Moon" Ayaka finally said. Minako instantly went on the defensive whilst Kunzite was relieved it wasn't Queen Beryl. Usagi closed her eyes and sighed.

"You did serve a bad Queen then" Usagi said getting up and placing a hand on her forehead.

"Usagi…." Minako said reaching out to her Princess, just for a split second she thought Usagi was going to faint.

"You don't remember what happened to you guys do you?" Usagi asked looking back at Haru. Haru shook her head.

"I think we were sent on a mission, I had a dream or a vision maybe of someone holding me by the collar ready to kill me, blue eyes, black hair tied at the back with a long ponytail, black boots and there was a silver haired one holding Izumi by the neck, the vision stopped them when I saw Ayaka dead on the ground" Haru said not wanting to look at Izumi or Ayaka.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Izumi asked.

"It was horrible and I only saw it last night" Haru defended. Ayaka closed her eyes trying to see if she could envision the same thing Haru saw, she saw a woman with reddish brown hair or was her hair orange?

"We were sent somewhere to cause problems" Ayaka ventured. Haru nodded and then looked at Izumi who was also caught in a trance.

"We were sent to kill a Princess" Izumi said.

"But not the Moon Princess, we were sent to a different planet" Ayaka added.

"That's all I know at the moment" Haru said looking at Usagi again. Usagi's brows were furrowed, this all happened away from the Moon Kingdom so her knowledge of other planets was limited at best outside the main ones she knew. The description of a black haired person was bugging her now and a princess?

"There were other princesses around the same time as Princess Serenity although not to her level of power" Kunzite said looking at Minako.

"Hmmm, this is interesting. Our friends are brainwashed and now we have these girls reborn from the Dead Moon Kingdom, I am willing to bet our new enemy is from the same place maybe, this doesn't smell like Chaos though for some reason" Minako said looking at Usagi who was still deep in thought.

"I agree, I think there might be others reborn like us" Haru said mysteriously "Although not the Queen, she is long dead and will probably stay dead" Haru added.

Away from their conversation, located in another dimension shrouded in mist stood a tall handsome man. He had long silver hair and brownish red coloured eyes. He wore a long light blue coat and black tight trousers with black boots. He held his sword at his hip whilst walking backwards and forwards. So those three girls were back, good, he would dispose of them, the little brats. He remembered them when he was nothing more than an advisor to the Queen of the Dead Moon. Now he wasn't the last of his people but he soon would be, he would get rid of those useless girls. Their deaths had long been expected, they weren't true to their Queen's cause, they still held a light in them so their deaths were welcomed if anything.

"Master Painite, we're ready for our next attack" Arata the man formerly known as Nephrite said. Painite smirked and then spun around looking into the vacant eyes of Arata, their souls had been so easy to locate, hovering around searching for their Princess and Prince. It was laughable.

"Good, kill those three girls and bring me the Princess. Capture Venus and Kunzite and then we can really begin with the transformation of Earth" Painite said.

Black hotpants, that image replaying in her mind over and over again as she tried to think why it bothered her so much. Usagi had decided to take the girls out without Minako or Kunzite. Usagi needed time away from them and she felt like hanging with these girls would ease her mind. Usagi couldn't bring herself to face her guardian, had she become such a burden to them? She cared so much for Minako and had become dependent on her emotionally. Kunzite brought them all stability but still, she felt like nothing but trouble for them.

"What are you guys going to do with us?" Ayaka asked stopping in front of Usagi. Usagi looked at Ayaka and noticed something; she noticed Ayaka, Izumi and Haru were worried, unsure and anxious.

"I don't know….what I do know is that you're not our enemy, you just used to work for them a long time ago and by the sounds of it, it didn't turn out well" Usagi said. Haru shook her head and placed a hand over her forehead. More images of that Princess, looking down disdainfully at them, almost disgusted because of what Haru had almost achieved, the bad she had almost committed. Then those angry blue eyes and that fist, ready to smash into her face. She knew she had died on whatever planet that was. Usagi watched Haru, watched the different emotions play on her face.

"I am sorry about all of this; if you guys hadn't met me then maybe you wouldn't be having such painful memories. That's what happens to people who stay too long around me" Usagi said forlornly thinking about Mamoru and her friends. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Minako or Kunzite. They had both given up having normal lives with each other to protect her. What kind of princess was she if she couldn't fulfil her friends' wishes, to give them their dreams? She was so pathetic!

"You have your own battles" Izumi said knowingly. Usagi looked up at Izumi and plastered a smile on her face. "I have always had battles Izumi and I always will, it is my destiny, all I want ….all I have ever wanted was to see my friends happy, now I see what it will cost" Usagi said mysteriously. Haru didn't like the tone of her voice or her words, it held so much sadness.

"First things first, we must free the rest of the Senshi and Shitennou, then we will look after you three and bring about some sort of peace" Usagi said smiling down at the girls. Izumi, Ayaka and Haru looked at each other and nodded. Unbeknownst to Usagi, the girls had already made a pact with each other.

Arata checked the area with Fumio and Ami. The park was empty as they had cleared out the space. Fumio Makoto and Rei then both appeared holding a young couple. Forcing them to bend down on their knees Jun'ichi appeared in front of them. He then bowed down in front of the young woman and looked straight into her eyes.

"Now, I want you to scream, scream real loud. Do not disappoint me" Jun'ichi said smirking.

"This is a report by Abe Yuriko, reporting a disturbance in the local Juuban park. A young couple are being held by individuals that have now been identified. Those who have been thought to have been missing are now here and they have dark powers. Hino Rei, Kino Makot, Hishira Jun'ichi, Himi Fumio and Mizuno Ami are calling for Sailor Venus, a Kunzite and Sailor Moon to appear. Now we understood that the Sailor Senshi had perished all those years ago but now it is believed that Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus are very much still here. We have been searching for them for a long time and now it appears we will see them again".

Minako shook her head in anger. How could this happen?! Did they not understand what this could mean for their own futures? Once they were no longer brainwashed, what was there for them to return to? Kunzite had remained silent; he already knew the implications as he saw his own comrades named by their civilian names. This just got a whole lot more complicated. They had just damned their own futures as normal people.

* * *

 **Hi Guys**

 **Thought to add this now - Part two will be up later on. Thank you to all those following, favourite and reviewing :-)**

 **Flareup4Ratchet: Minako, Kunzite and Usagi are still getting over what happened, I think it affected Usagi a lot more as she really loves all her friends and is just finding everything difficult. Usagi/Serenity is my all time favourite anime character so I love writing about her, I particularly prefer her in the manga version however :-)**

 **Your advice helped me with the crossover I am doing, I really appreciated it - Yes I can imagine Sesshomaru and Usagi are going to be interesting together but some of my favourite fanfics are with this pairing and I love it :-)**

 **I think Sesshomaru and Usagi would eventually outrank the wolf prince and princess but I don't know if that's going to be shown in the story I am doing. I only make mention of them, the story focuses mainly on Sesshomaru and Usagi and their lives in an AU world and the complications of it. I am only just discovering how deep the story is going to be...**

 **I will be part two later today so have a great a great day guys :-)**


	6. Act 5 -Dead Moon PT 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Sailor Moon Crystal or anything to do with Sailor Moon for that matter. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **I do however own my own OC characters and Story :-)**

* * *

 **Act Five – Dead Moon pt 2**

"We can help!" Haru shouted behind Eternal Sailor Moon who was the last to leave behind Kunzite and Venus. Eternal Sailor Moon looked at the three girls and automatically shook her head.

"No, we don't necessarily know who the enemy is so this is really dangerous, stay back for now" Eternal Sailor Moon said as she left through their apartment window. Haru wanted to scream out in anger.

"She's right Haru-chan, we don't know the enemy and we don't exactly know our powers, even if we had any" Izumi said calmly. Ayaka nodded in agreement but Haru wasn't happy at all.

Jun'ichi kicked the boyfriend of the woman to the ground making her scream out even louder. There were many reporters there now so Jun'ichi wanted to make this good.

"Well done, you have done exactly what I have wanted you to do, now it is time to die" Jun'ichi said wickedly as he placed his hand forward in front of the crying woman.

"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" Venus cried out wrapping her chain around Jun'ichi's hand. Jun'ichi smirked as he turned around.

"Well well Venus, Kunzite and even Sailor Moon. About time you three showed up" Jun'ichi said as Rei sent a fireball at Venus forcing her to break her chain. Makoto then hurled a lightning bolt at Kunzite which narrowly missed him. Eternal Sailor Moon kept her eyes focussed on Fumio and Ami, she knew those two would have a plan, depending on how much their personalities matched their past selves.

"Sailor Moon, it is a privilege" Painite appeared wearing a long black jacket and black trousers. His eyes were focussed on Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Who are you?! Eternal Sailor Moon asked as she stood her ground. Venus looked back towards her princess and this distraction was what Fumio and Ami were waiting for.

"AQUA MIRAGE!" Ami screamed engulfing Venus in a globe of water. Kunzite tried to help Venus but he was surrounded by razor sharp petals, produced by Fumio or Zoisite.

"Let them go" Eternal Sailor Moon called out but she was then held back. Her arms were pinned to her sides as a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She froze in place as a familiar warm feeling attacked her senses.

"I have you now Moon Princess" Chiba Mamoru said darkly. He was dressed exactly the same as the others. She couldn't move, her limbs wouldn't allow her to.

"You're evil!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried out. All her friends, he had taken them, he had stopped them being reborn as normal people, he had stopped them from finding each other again. Mamoru tightened his grip around Usagi's waist, his warm breath sending shivers down her back.

"Don't struggle, it doesn't have to be so hard does it, just come with us" Mamoru said slowly, enticingly.

"You see Princess, the power of the Silver Crystal had allowed them to be reborn and their star seeds were returning to you but of course, I intercepted them. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Painite, former advisor to the Queen of the Dead Moon Nehellenia, the woman you destroyed. I am here to finish her work by corrupting you and taking the Silver Crystal, is that clear enough?" Painite asked sarcastically.

"Clear enough Painite!" Haru yelled slashing her sword in a downward motion separating Mamoru and Eternal Sailor Moon. Izumi shot three arrows in quick succession forcing Ami and Fumio to lose concentration and release Venus and Kuzite. Painitie smirked at the sight of the three girls.

"Scarlett, Darya and Rose, the three guards of Queen Nehellenia, former dead guards I might add" Painite said snidely as he encircled Haru. Ayaka and Izumi kept their weapons directed at Painite. Ayaka had finally transformed wearing a pink skater dress with black arms bands. She had long black socks and black boots on and held a sword. Her hair was wild and her eyes were fierce even though she looked calm.

"I never thought any of you would live after being sent to your deaths, although if you had accomplished your mission you would have brought true glory to our Kingdom and a blow to the Moon Kingdom, do you remember where you were sent?" Painite asked looking at Eternal Sailor Moon, she didn't like the look he gave her. Venus and Kunzite had automatically stood in front of Eternal Sailor Moon. Kunzite was slightly thrown off when he saw his Prince and now Arata, or Nephrite looking down on them.

"Heheh you were killed by friends of the Princess" Painite said wickedly. Now Eternal Sailor Moon had a seriously bad feeling. Venus also didn't like it as she felt something bad was about to be revealed.

"You were sent to a stupid planet, Kinmoku guarded by a Princess, Kakyuu and her Sailor Starlights, ringing any bells yet Scarlett?" Painite said evilly. That's when Haru was lost in thought, she could see it all clearly now. Ayaka dead on the ground, Izumi held by a silver haired woman and Haru, held up by a black haired woman. They had been caught cornering their Princess.

"We deserved it" Haru said finally.

"Well yes you did because you failed to kill their Princess. I believe it was Sailor Starfighter that killed you" Painite said looking directly at Eternal Sailor Moon.

"I am sure you always knew they were capable; remember when you first met them? They hadn't believed that evil people could be saved so what do you think they use to do huh?" Painite said stingingly. Venus had remained serious, it made sense to her but she was still in shock. These three young girls had once planned on killing someone and instead they themselves were killed.

"Stop it; leave them alone, they're good now" Eternal Sailor Moon said passionately. Mamoru snickered which made Usagi flinch.

"Always so good Princess, I wonder what you'll be like after being corrupted?" Mamoru said as he held out his palm and released a dark energy ball smashing into the three of them. Arata then went after Haru, Izumi and Ayaka.


	7. Act 6 -Clash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Sailor Moon Crystal or anything to do with Sailor Moon for that matter. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **I do however own my own OC characters and Story :-)**

* * *

 **Act Six – Clash**

Venus was struggling internally throughout the battle. Here she was fighting her own Sailor Senshi. This wasn't right, this was so wrong on so many levels. Venus easily dodged a kick from Makoto followed by a jab from Rei. Kunzite was fighting his own comrades which Venus knew he hated. She didn't have to look at him to know the truth of it, Kunzite was hurting inside. His comrades were mocking him but they couldn't land a single blow on him, he was their leader for a good reason just like Venus was the leader of the Inner Senshi. They were the best at what they did.

Eternal Sailor Moon was trying to reason with Mamoru but clearly her words had no effect on him. Venus remembered the times Mamoru had been brainwashed and how much Usagi had struggled without him. To see him like this all over again, so close to him and yet so far away Venus couldn't imagine the pain, she didn't want to imagine it. But as the guardian of Love she did understand the inner turmoil and of course, her Princess would be in pain fighting her true love and her best friends.

Then Venus worried about those three girls fighting Painite and Arata. They were good but clearly in need of training. Haru fought with great heart and spirit whereas Izumi directed her blows to where it should land more affectively. Ayaka seemed to just blend in with the girls and they fought as one. The realisation or rather confirmation that the three girls had been killed by the Sailor Starlights had been a shock. But deep down Venus knew why they did it. Venus had no doubt that during the Silver Millennium; she would have done the same thing to protect her Princess.

Kicking Rei to the ground and throwing a punch into Makoto's stomach, Venus bought herself some breathing space for a little while until Ami attacked. Venus had nearly been caught off guard but she blocked Ami's attack and then wrapped her chain around her friend throwing her towards Rei and Makoto.

"What are we going to do? We have to free them somehow" Venus yelled at Kunzite.

"I don't know Venus, I am more concerned about stopping this fight, the press is painting a really bad image of them in their civilian forms" Kunzite yelled back as he dodged a punch from Fumio.

Eternal Sailor Moon understood Kunzite's words. This was bad, really bad. She didn't see the Outer Senshi anywhere so that was something at least, but she was sure their identities had also been reported on from their last attack at the mall. She had to dodge another attack from Mamoru, he was quick and quite powerful. She needed to do something, this battle had to end and end now, the damage had already been done with her friends identities, there was no going back for them now.

The Silver Crystal.

She didn't really want to use it but she knew she had too. She had to get them all out of this battle. Cleansing all her friends in one go would be impossible so she had to time it well. Mamoru was still very much brainwashed but she had noticed Ami falter a few times. Fumio also looked as if he was suffering an internal struggle fighting against his former leader. Well, her mind was made up. Summoning her rod Eternal Sailor Moon called upon a blinding light. Its power brought everyone to their knees.

"Grab Ami and Zosite!" Eternal Sailor Moon commanded. It was a hard decision, it went against her own heart as she so desperately wanted Mamoru but she wasn't strong enough to help him. Venus and Kunzite did as they were commanded grabbing a now unconscious Ami and Fumio.

"Haru, Izumi, Ayaka! Leave now, you know where to meet us" Eternal Sailor moon ordered. Haru nodded speaking for her group of friends and they left. Eternal Sailor Moon then looked at Mamoru tearfully.

"I promise to set you free Mamo-chan" her soft voice reached his heart and he froze as Eternal Sailor Moon disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

* * *

They hadn't woken up yet. Minako kept walking backwards and forwards as Kunzite watched her, honestly he was starting to get a headache.

"They'll be fine, Usagi used the Silver Crystal on them" Kunzite said trying to calm Minako down. It didn't work.

"Usagi shouldn't have done that, we weren't prepared for her to use her Crystal. She's been blaming the thing for the past two years; there was a good chance it wouldn't work. She put herself in danger Kunzite. Damn it doesn't she understand how frightened I get when she just goes ahead without consulting me!" Minako yelled out as Kunzite wrapped his arms around Minako.

"I know Minako-chan, I know but Usagi can make these decisions if she wants to, she is your Princess. Our duty is just to protect her as best we can. She wants to bring our friends back, we have two of them, we'll get the rest" Kunzite said warmly.

"What life will they have Kunzite, they can't return as citizens. What's Ami and Zoisite going to do now?" Minako asked in a sad voice.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see. Think about it, once all our friends are back then the people will seek Usagi out, they're all still seeking a new leader for Earth and the leaders of Earth are all in agreement that they need a power greater than their own. They want Sailor Moon, maybe Crystal Tokyo could still happen but differently" Kunzite said trying to be hopeful. Minako backed away and looked up at Kunzite.

"I love you, do you know that?" she said softly before burrowing her head in his broad chest.

"I love you too Venus and always will" Kunzite said.

Usagi woke up groggily on the couch. Minako had stayed next to her waiting for her Princess to get up. Usagi could feel a lecture coming on but was surprised when Minako simply smiled at her.

"I know all you wanted to do was save them but please, next time give me a little warning, I was really worried" Minako said trying her best to keep her smile up even though she was still slightly shaking. Usagi wrapped her arms around Minako and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I am so lucky to have you Minak-chan, please remember that" Usagi said quietly. Minako blushed a little but then wrapped her own arms around Usagi.

"Usagi-chan?" Usagi and Minako both looked up to see a tearful Ami holding her head.

"I…I am so….so sorry, I….couldn't stop myself…..oh…Usagi-chan!" Ami cried as Usagi and Minako pulled their friend in for a big hug. Kunzite sat alone with Fumio discussing what happened. It was clear Fumio was still in shock and very upset that he had been brainwashed yet again.

"Don't cry Ami-chan, it's not your fault" Usagi said comfortingly as Ami shook from the sheer ferocity of her emotions. She had tried to hurt her friend, her Princess, how could she ever forgive herself.

"We have to save the others, that's our mission now" Usagi added as they all broke apart.

"We want to help" Usagi spun around to see Haru standing there with Izumi and Ayaka. Before Usagi could respond Minako stepped in.

"What makes you think you can help? You need training and a lot of it" Minako said snappishly. She then shook her head and sighed.

"Sorry about that, just feeling a little tired. We'll need to train you because the next time we face them, I have a feeling the battle will be a lot harder. Painite has just lost two of his team, he will not want to lose the rest" Minako said before closing her eyes.

"I don't want to fight our friends again Usagi-chan, it hurts too much to see them like that" Minako said quietly. Usagi nodded whilst Ami receded into her thoughts.

"It's funny, now you can see what I have seen when I had to fight against you guys" Usagi said sadly making Minako flinch.

"I am sorry but I had to say it. I have faced all of you alone before. I have had to fight against Mamo-chan at least three times and even against my own daughter. We can't waver Minako-chan, I need you to be strong, I know you want to save them and we will, together" Usagi said in a strong voice. Minako looked at Usagi warmly.

"You know, for someone who doesn't want to be Queen, you're sure acting like one now Usa" Minako said in a calm voice as she looked back at the three girls leaving Usagi stunned.

"Ok, we will begin training immediately and guess what, you have two of the best task masters training you!" Minako said giving off her trademark Sailor-V sign and winking at the three girls. Haru was exicted whilst Izumi and Ayaka were both scared.

Ami couldn't help but notice how close Usagi and Minako had become. Their relationship had definitiely changed and although she could sense there was a strain in their relationship, it was more out of frustrations and disappointments rather than hostility or anger. They were both pushing each other and honestly the dynamic was something Ami had never seen before. Minako was firmly in charge whilst Usagi simply followed most of the time. There were times when Usagi would put her foot down and express herself which surprised Ami. Fumio wasn't sure what to make of it as he watched his master take orders from Usagi. Kunzite behaved much in the same manner he had behaved with their former Prince. Two years had passed and that was enough time for a large amount of change to happen.

Ami and Fumio had to walk out in disguises to see how much Earth had changed. There was no clear leader as people were constantly fighting each other. What was clear was the fact that they were seeking Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus.

"They're teaching about me?" Ami had asked incredulously as Minako nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Usagi is the best at teaching about us though, she always has those kids so captivated" Minako said proudly making Ami smile at Usagi. The Earth was still clearly recovering from such a traumatic event. People were still searching for missing loved ones and now they all had a new focus, the return of Sailor Moon. Ami had been surprised by Usagi's adamant attitude that she wanted nothing to do with being Queen. As they walked about Ami could clearly see that Earth needed Usagi, it was desperate for her to bring it back to life but Minako had warned Ami.

"I have tried Ami-chan but Usa will have none of it, she has to come to the decision on her own. All we can do is support her" Minako had said. Ami noticed how wise Minako had become and she found it strange. Their deaths had really had an effect on them and now Ami was wondering, could they develop the relationships they had once had. Usagi and Minako were clearly close which to a point made Ami slightly jealous. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she looked up towards the sky, who was she to be jealous anyway, Minako had simply done her duty, something any of them would have done given the situation. But Minako was different. Minako had worked alone before so she was more than capable, probably the most capable.

Walking away from Ami, Fumio and Kunzite, Minako and Usagi started to separate from them. Minako was worried about her Princess, very worried. She could feel that Usagi was keeping something from her and she didn't like it. It seemed Minako had developed a sixth sense with Usagi easily sensing her emotions.

"Usa, I know you have stuff on your mind and you don't have to tell me, I just wish you would to stop me worrying" Minako said walking at a steady pace with her Princess. Usagi sighed and looked towards the ground.

"If I told you what I was really thinking you would worry more Minako-chan" Usagi said quietly noting that Minako had stopped walking and was now seriously staring at her Princess.

"Usa?" Minako asked questioningly.

"Just forget about it for now, I promise once we free our friends I will tell you" Usagi said. Minako wanted to push more but opted not to, she knew that look Usagi was giving her, it was a look that told you to stop asking anymore questions and be patient.


	8. Act Seven - Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Sailor Moon Crystal or anything to do with Sailor Moon for that matter. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **I do however own my own OC characters and Story :-)**

* * *

 **Act Seven - Fire**

Haru had tried to avoid thinking about their past lives. She knew the truth deep down; she didn't need any further confirmations of what kind of person she had been in the past. Ever since she had discovered her past life everything started to make sense to her, she finally understood herself more and felt more wise and mature for it.

But her innocence had been taken away.

She could no longer see herself as a child anymore. She had done bad things before and now she was involved in a new battle. Izumi had spent time researching everything she could with the help of Luna and Artemis. At first they had been reluctant to help but once Usagi and Minako had spoken with them then they finally accepted the girls.

Now she had to learn to fight.

Training with Minako and Hiroki was hard. These two were the leaders of their retrospective groups and there was a good reason for it. Now they had Ami who Haru understood to be Sailor Mercury and Fumio who was Zoisite analysing their fighting to see if there was any progression. Izumi was getting better tactically which Ami wanted to develop. Ayaka fought well and tried her best. Haru later found out from Usagi that she was most like Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus, Haru was all strength and power with a violent passion that needed to be trained and controlled. It was no surprise that Hiroki as Kunzite had started to spend more time training Haru with Minako privately away from the others. Bridling her temperament was difficult when she was fighting but it seemed Usagi was able to keep Haru in check. Usagi exuded calm, she radiated peace which Haru was drawn to.

"It seems Usagi that you will have to get involved in the training more" Hiroki said. Usagi shook her head and spun around to walk away. They had found a quiet spot in a local park to train, away from prying eyes.

"No, I am not getting involved" Usagi said folding her arms.

"Your words and actions do not seem to be in harmony Princess" Hiroki stated making Usagi spin around.

"Excuse me?" Usagi asked looking Hiroki straight in the eyes. Usagi then focussed her eyes onto the ground as Hiroki was giving her that Kunzite death glare.

"You say you don't want to help but that is not in your nature Princess, it never has been and I am certain it never will be. Your heart tells you to step in and protect all those you care about, that is why you finally used the Silver Crystal again" Hiroki said firmly before tipping Usagi's chin up to look at him.

"Don't lose yourself Serenity-hime, Venus and I don't want to see you disappear from us. Our lives are dedicated to you. All we want is what is best for you" Hiroki then stepped away and semi bowed to Usagi. Usagi wasn't sure how to respond but she knew her heart and mind were at war with each other. Was he simply saying this because he had to? Or was he being sincere? She didn't know, she didn't know anything anymore.

"I'm concerned" Ami said as she and Fumio stepped away.

"About the Princess I presume" Fumio guessed.

"She's not Usagi anymore, not the Usagi I remember. I never would have suspected our deaths would have such a negative impact on her. She's changed, I don't know how Minako-chan has coped for two years" Ami said sadly. Fumio sighed and looked up towards the sky.

"She lost everyone Mercury and this time around she couldn't bring any of you back. She has dealt with those feelings for two years. Its understandable. I am sure once we free Prince Endymion then he will be able to heal her. Until then, we do what we can for her and try our best to free our friends" Fumio said as he looked at Ami.

"What about us, we can't walk about normally anymore. The whole world suspects we're villains now. I am afraid we can only come out as guardians now" Ami added. Fumio nodded. There was nothing more he could say on the matter. They would never be able to walk out as normal citizens again unless they completely changed their identities.

"Let's leave that in Serenity-hime's hands, I am sure she is thinking on it as we speak" Fumio suggested. Ami nodded but she couldn't stop the worrying, she wanted the old Usagi back.

"Do you think they'll come?" Rei asked as she kicked a man to the ground. They were on top of a large building and it was at night.

"Of course they will, all we have to do is make a big noise, well not us but this gentlemen here" Jun'ichi said as he broke another man's arm making him scream out loud. Many people who were walking at the bottom of the building looked straight up. A lady took out her mobile and proceeded to call the police.

"Looks like we got their attention then" Rei smirked. Jun'ichi laughed out loud as he held a man over the side of the building.

"Lets hope Venus and Kunzite see this then, this should make them come quicker!" Jun'ichi yelled out like a maniac making the citizens at the bottom fearful. Jun'ichi pulled the man back in and threw him across towards the other hostages. Looking at them with a disgusted look Jun'ichi made blue fire appear from both his hands whilst Rei created her normal red and orange fire. As expected, Venus, Kunzite and Sailor Moon appeared without the three other girls.

"Stop this Mars!" Venus called out.

"This is reckless even for you Jadeite" Kunzite yelled out.

"Oh shut it!" Jun'ichi yelled back going in straight for an attack against Kunzite. Kunzite blocked Jun'ichi's fiery hands that went in blow for blow. Kunzite was a seasoned trained warrior; he knew Jadeite's moves even if the man wasn't conscious of himself. Venus, Eternal Sailor Moon and Rei battled each other. Sailor Mars had always been a formidable opponent. If ever she had lost her temper, she was capable of harming all of the Senshi on her own solely because of her passion. Venus tried to wrap her chain around Rei but Rei was quick. She kept going after Eternal Sailor Moon but Sailor Moon dodged the onslaught of fire balls being sent her way.

"Rei-chan, stop being such a baka!" Sailor Moon called out. Rei stopped fighting and stared straight at Sailor Moon in shock.

"Who you calling a Baka Odango ATAMA!" Rei shot back not sure where these words were coming from. Venus looked on and finally, the link between the two Senshi was forming. Sailor Mars spirit and that of the true Hino Rei was awakening all because of her strong need to protect Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars attachment was more or less at the same strength as that of Venus so Venus was not surprised that her Princess would be the one to wake Sailor Mars. Venus recognised her opportunity. Raising her hands she readied her attack.

"VENUS ROLLING HEART VIBRATION!" Venus called out knocking Rei to the ground. Eternal Sailor Moon looked at Rei with sadness in her eyes. Rei was in pain but she was still trying to get up and do battle. Jun'ichi was soon knocked across over to Rei's side. He looked as if he would wake up with a black eye in the morning if left with his injuries. Kunzite walked over rubbing his fist, regret etched on his face.

"Please Princess, free them" Kunzite asked. Eternal Sailor Moon nodded.

"Moon Healing….." Eternal Sailor Moon said enchantingly as a bright warm light engulfed Hino Rei and Jun'ichi.. Once the light had faded, Venus could feel it, she could feel the connection to Sailor Mars. Feeling overjoyed Venus hugged Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Thank you Princess, you always save the day" Venus said warmly. Kunzite looked relieved as he saw his comrade Jadeite stir a little.

"Lets bring them back home" Kunzite said.

From afar Kino Makoto and Arata watched on.

"Guess its our turn next" Arata smirked. Kino Makoto simply cracked her knuckles ready for the next battle.

"We mustn't fail" Makoto said.

"We won't" Arata said in a strong tone.

Hino Rei had remained quiet, after waking up she didn't know what to think or feel. As she watched the news it finally all hit her. She had died and come back evil. She had blown her citizen identity, her protection, her sanctuary of being known simply as Hino Rei. Now Hino Rei was seen as evil, a villain and the enemy. She felt as if her whole life had come crashing down around her. Ami had tried to console her. Ami and Fumio could no longer go out either as themselves. They felt stuck, unsure of the future, unsure how to proceed.

Jadeite had simply been angry with himself and everyone around him. He was wracked with guilt because their Prince was still brainwashed and he had not been able to do a thing about it. Fumio had felt exactly the same way, it didn't matter what Kunzite said to them, they felt like failures.

Usagi had gone out to get some air. She needed time, space. She was happy to have Rei back and now another comrade for Kunzite but the reality of their situation was bleak and for the life of her she didn't know what to do to help. Could she use the Silver Crystal and wipe people's memories away? She didn't know, was she strong enough to even do something like that?

Doubt.

She doubted herself now, she doubted her abilities and she doubted everything around her. They were always fighting for her. Always giving up themselves for her and she felt terrible over it, why couldn't they be allowed to live out their lives peacefully, why did her mother bind the Senshi to her so strongly?

Tears.

They flowed so easily now. She cursed herself for being a cry baby. She was always crying because she felt so weak, so powerless. Venus had given up so much to continue to protect Usagi, she wondered why? Minako could live out a happy life with Kunzite, they could live in peace. They shouldn't have to be saddled with her.

Run away.

Could she really do that? Wouldn't that be a massive slap in the face for Minako.

Go back to the Moon.

Could she really live on the Moon again, all alone? Usagi didn't know what to do. She felt truly lost.

"They would all be happier and safer without me" Usagi whispered to herself wiping away her tears and remembering the promise she had made to herself, the secret she would keep away from her friends of her plans.

Luna.

Luna had not left Usagi's side since it all happened, since Usagi had collapsed into herself. 'Oh, Luna, you have fallen into a silence over it all because you don't know what to do, everything is out of your control and out of mine, what good are we for if we couldn't even save them?' Usagi thought depressingly as she continued to walk. She didn't really watched where she was going; she just went with the flow. Why did it all turn out like this, one big horrible mess? Could she fix it all? Did she even have the strength too? Usagi fell into a deep depression over it all crying freely. She felt as if she had failed her friends, she had failed everyone. It was a good thing she wasn't their Queen, she wasn't strong enough to protect anyone, certainly not a whole planet. The Silver Crystal hummed against her chest instantly calming her spirit. Usagi felt her chest and closed her eyes.

"No matter what happens, I want you to save them, save my friends. That's all I want, I don't care about myself, just my friends and this planet" Usagi said firmly before she opened her eyes and continued walking ahead. She really should head back now.


	9. Act Eight –Thunder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Sailor Moon Crystal or anything to do with Sailor Moon for that matter. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **I do however own my own OC characters and Story :-)**

* * *

 **Act Eight –Thunder**

The weather had been abnormal with thunder storms all day. It had Usagi and Minako a little more than twitchy. Kunzite had decided to spend the day with Jadeite and Zoisite but of course, they couldn't go anywhere where there were people who knew their civilian identities as Jun'ichi and Fumio. Minako had wanted to spend some time with Usagi so Rei and Ami stayed back at the apartment. This was something Rei and Ami were not used too but did they have a choice in the matter? Was it even their fault?

Valuable information had been given to Minako from the returned Senshi and Minako was confident of bringing the team back together. What worried her was Painites plans to bring about another storm similar to the time storm. He wasn't simply collecting energy, he had been using the energy to create dark clouds to unleash on the earth, thats what Jadeite and Rei had told her.

She had to tell Usagi herself.

Usagi was distraught at the idea of another storm. Would Earth survive such a thing? Minako hadn't thought of a plan to get to Painite, her focus was simple, get the others back in. Being Minako had worked alone before, she had spent time working things out herself and soon she realised that the storm was not some accident, she could feel Jupiter and knowing the fact that they attacked in twos, she knew Nephrite or Arata would be partnering with her.

Sailor Jupiter, Kino Makoto.

She was pure and unadulterated strength, something Minako wasn't looking forward to and from what she could remember of Arata, he too was powerful. This was a battle that Minako and Kunzite would have to work together on tightly. Thankfully for them they had extra fire power with Rei and Jun'ichi back in the fold.

"Don't forget Uranus and Neptune" Usagi added. Minako nodded, their last battle with the Outer Senshi had been difficult, they weren't averse to killing.

"And Mamo-chan…." Usagi said in a sad voice. Minako stopped walking and made Usagi look at her. They had been walking down a quiet path towards the back of the sky tower.

"Don't Usagi, don't blame yourself or think this is the end. We'll get him back, we'll get them all back. I bet Pluto and Saturn are still alive too so we must keep hope, you are our hope Princess, if you lose hope then we have already lost" Minako said urgently. Usagi was too shocked to say anything so she simply nodded her head.

Random lightning strikes started occurring which meant that Kino Makoto was not controlling her powers well. As Sailor Jupiter, her lightning strikes would never be so random.

"We have to confront them, regardless if we're ready or not" Kunzite said as he and Minako stared out the window together in their apartment.

"I think the girls should get involved, I mean Haru, Ayaka and Izumi, they need battle experience if they are to team up with us in the future" Minako said. Kunzite was quiet for a while.

"Jadeite and Fumio have been helping them as I am sure Ami and Rei's further training is making them better" Minako further pushed.

"They're still amateurs. This isn't a small threat we're dealing with, this is Arata and Makoto not to mention we don't know where Haruka, Michiru or even our Prince is" Kunzite said closing his eyes and placing his finger on the bridge of his nose.

"They need field experience" Minako said. She wasn't going to let this go.

"Would you push our Princess as such had you been the first to meet her all those years ago?" Kunzite said seriously. Minako was startled at first.

"Of course not! But being on the field has changed her, she is different from the Princess I remembered, she is more battle hardened and that came from field experience" Minako answered.

"But would you have allowed her on the field when she first became Sailor Moon?" Kunzite further pushed. Minako didn't answer.

"Why should we push these girls, they are young and will make mistakes. You're lucky Usagi wasn't killed in her first battle considering in her past life she had no experience as a warrior" Kunzite added. Minako groaned, damn it he was right.

"They will have to come out at some point, why not put them up against Nephrite and Jupiter? It would prepare them for Uranus, Neptune and Endymion" Minako added.

"True" Kunzite agreed. They both stood there in silence again pondering their next move.

The meeting between them happened only an hour later after their conversation as Kino Makoto had started sending lightning bolts towards civilians.

"Isn't that the girl who use to go to Jubaan high school?" one civilian said as they ran away. Makoto held a wicked little grin on her face as she watched people running away in fear from her.

"MAKOTO-CHAN, STOP THIS NOW!" Venus yelled over the screaming of the ground. Makoto had caused a lot of damaged to shops, cars and houses. Arata stood stock still watching everyone, he was waiting for the main event. The moment he saw Kunzite he went after him but was blocked by Scarlet who was Haru.

"Move you little brat" Arata spat out as he formed a lightning bolt into a sword.

"No!" Scarlet yelled as she swung down her own sword at him. Darya who was Izumi and Ayaka who was Rose were trying to distract Makoto but Makoto grinned at the girls.

"You think you can stop me?" Makoto mocked as she used what looked to be her thunder crash. She hit Rose and Darya who were then caught by Eternal Sailor Moon.

From afar Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jadeite and Zoisite stood afar near another portal that was opened.

"Do you think they'll show?" Jadeite asked.

"Maybe, we can't engage in battle yet, we don't know if the civilians will recognise us in our transformed states, this will be the real test" Zoisite said as he took out a mini-computer and started to make quick calculations.

"If anything, our Prince may make an entrance" Zoisite said as he noticed the portal close and reopen behind Eternal Sailor Moon. Suddenly, Mamoru came out and grabbed Sailor Moon from behind.

"Let her go!" Venus cried out as she took out her chain and readied for an attack.

"No Venus, free Jupiter and Nephrite, I can handle it" Eternal Sailor Moon cried as she struggled against Mamoru. He had a death grip around her waist and was smirking as she tried to fight him off.

"I do enjoy you struggling Princess…." Mamoru said as he created vines to wrap around Sailor Moon and then electrocuted her. Scarlet grew furious at such an attack and went after Mamoru. Kunzite took the opportunity to land a heavy punch on Arata's face knocking him clean out.

"You should know better than to get distracted" Kunzite whispered as Arata fell to the ground.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" Venus yelled out from behind Makoto hitting her back. Venus then landed in front of Makoto and kicked her high up into the air. Makoto fell to the ground with a thud breathing hard. Once Scarlet had managed to distract Mamoru, Sailor Moon used her Moon Healing attack which surrounded Makoto and Arata. The dark energy that had been surrounding them disappeared. The storms stopped and the skies began to clear.

Mamoru grew angry and grabbed Eternal Sailor Moon. He then opened up a new portal and threw her in, he then quickly followed behind and closed the portal before Mars, Mercury, Zoisite and Jadeite could reach him.

"Damn it!" Jadeite yelled.

"No….Princess…." Venus said as she fell to her knees, they had come so close to winning.

Kino Makoto woke up with a terrible headache and butterflies in her stomach. She felt sick and confused. Ami knocked gently on the door and then entered with Rei holding a cup of green tea.

"You're awake" Ami said as she sat on the side of what was Minako's bed. Makoto nodded and took the cup gratefully from Rei's hand.

"Do you remember much about what happened?" Rei aske, her voice a little strained. Makoto at first shook her head. Her eyes then went wide with shock as she remembered Venus's broken cry.

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto yelled out. Ami and Rei looked at each other sadly. Makoto wanted to throw the cup against the wall and then scream until she couldn't scream anymore. Her princess, she had actually fought against her princess.

"Mamoru took her, I'm not sure what's going to happen now" Ami said before Minako walked into the room. Minako looked as if she hadn't had any sleep. She wore a loose white shirt and blue jeans. Artemis and Luna followed in. Finally, the Inner Senshi were all back together but Minako could feel it, they were broken. She could see the links forming again, the link they all had as Senshi but the very thing that held them together as a group was gone. Minako felt useless. She had spent so much time trying to help her Princess piece her life back together again, they had grown close even though lately their relationship was a little strained, not because they were mad at each other, no, it was something with Usagi, something in her mind that frightened Minako.

"The weather is changing again" Ami said suddenly making Minako look at Ami.

"It's his plan, he wants to create another sort of Time Storm and bring mankind down to its knees so that they will worship him. He plans to use our Princess" Makoto said remembering bits and pieces of the plan she had overheard.

"But Usa doesn't want to use the Silver Crystal, she blames it for….." Minako closed her lips as the three Senshi looked at her.

"She blames the Silver Crystal? Are you telling me she doesn't use it?" Rei asked a little shocked.

"She hasn't used it since she healed the Earth, then she just stopped until we found you all again. She only used the Crystal because she had too, it impelled her to" Minako said. They all looked grave not sure how to proceed.

"The Shitennou are working on a plan to free their Prince, in a way its good that Usagi is with Mamoru, she might be able to set him and the Outer's free. Where is Pluto and Saturn?" Makoto asked. Minako shrugged her shoulders.

"I assumed they perished but now I am wondering if they are still alive? If they are, then where are they?" Minako said visibly shaking. She would be so angry if they had stayed away when they could've helped.

"I think we need to free Uranus and Neptune, then we can find out what happened to Pluto and Saturn, they have a connection to each other much like we do" Ami surmised. Minako nodded and then walked out of her own bedroom. She was still shaking wondering what her Princess was going through. She was leader of the Sailor Senshi and her biggest and most important responsibility was to the safety of her Princess. She felt as if she had failed.

"Oh Usa, I am sorry for not being able to save you. You're not just my responsibility, you are a lot more than that to me" Minako whispered as Artemis made his way to her.

"Minako-chan?" Artemis looked at her with sadness in his own eyes.

"How are we going to get her back Artemis? She's all alone with the enemy and there is nothing I can do" Minako said through a voice that sounded as if she were on the verge of tears.

"You know, as time has passed us by I have watched Usagi change. She has hardened herself and while I admit I am worried about that change in her, I also believe and have faith that she will do all she can on her side to set Uranus, Neptune and Prince Endymion free, we just have to stay strong and do what we can on our side" Artemis said. Minako nodded.

"You always know what to say to help me Artemis" Minako said softly as she picked Artemis up and patted him on the head. Luna looked at the two of them with her own sad eyes, she missed her Princess.


	10. Act Nine – Wind and Waves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Sailor Moon Crystal or anything to do with Sailor Moon for that matter. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **I do however own my own OC characters and Story :-)**

* * *

 **Act Nine – Wind and Waves**

It didn't take long for Uranus and Neptune to strike. Their orders were clear, keep the Senshi and Shitennou busy whilst Painite used the energy they had collected to create another storm. He knew it was dangerous and he also knew that this storm in a bottle he was creating could literally destroy everything but he saw glory and once a hungry man saw glory then he went after it.

Usagi was left in a small prison cell. It was damp and cold with no windows. Usagi got tired counting the amount of mice she had seen. There was no point screaming, what would screaming do for her now?

'What was the point of it all, all I ever do is get my friends killed. They deserve to live normal lives and now even that has been taken away from them' Usagi thought to herself.

Chiba Mamoru had come by to taunt her. She could see in his eyes the same coldness she had been used to seeing whenever he had been brainwashed, he didn't recognise her. She hadn't seen Uranus and Neptune but then that meant they were out there, revealing their citizen identities to the world. What were her Senshi going to do? What were the Shitennou going to do? What the hell was Mamoru going to do? All these thoughts were whirling in her head until she heard the gates to her cell open. Standing in front of her was Painte with a wicked look on his face.

"Now Princess, come with me" Painite said as Usagi was surrounded by dark energy.

"Damn it Haruka wake the hell up!" Mars screamed out as she dodged another attack. Haruka was throwing her world-shaking attacks like there was no tomorrow. Michiru had already captured Scarlet, Darya and Rose in a vortex of water. Once she had knocked them out she flung them aside just in time to dodge Zoisite and Jadeite.

"They're powerful guys for a reason, we must think a bit more" Venus said as she kicked out at Haruka. They were fighting outside the sky tower at the top away from civilians but of course their fight was being broadcast all over the world. Venus remembered the cheers she heard when Jupiter, Mars and Mercury showed up. But then questions about where Sailor Moon was started to arise making Venus's own heart constrict in pain. Suddenly, a large black energy ball smashed into the Inner Senshi and the Shitennou. Laughing as he levitated to ground level standing next to Haruka and Michiru.

"Prince Endymion" Jadeite breathed out as he saw the wicked glint in his Prince's eyes. The reporter was starting to give out information about Chiba Mamoru and Kunzite inwardly cursed.

"Where is our Princess?!" Mars cried out. Mamoru let out a bark of laughter.

"Fulfilling her role I suppose" Mamoru said darkly as he released another black energy ball. Kunzite noticed almost too late that this energy ball had razor sharp roses inside. He created a forcefield, the biggest he had ever managed and protected everyone from the onslaught.

"He's really powerful" Mercury said in shock.

"Our Prince has always had dormant powers" Zoisite said as he released a flurry of pink petals towards Haruka cutting her all over her body. Although Darya and Rose were still knocked out, Scarlet was awake and angry.

"GIVE BACK PRINCESS SERENITY YOU MONSTER!" She yelled going after Mamoru. He smirked at her and easily dodged each punch and kick she sent his way. Once he picked his opportunity, he surrounded her in vines filled with red roses and then sent a current of dark energy all over her body.

"Pathetic" he said as he watched her struggle and scream. Jadeite used his sword and chopped the vines off of Scarlet and then held her limp body whilst Mars threw her burning mandala attack at Mamoru. Jupiter, Venus and Haruka were engaged in a fierce fight until Youma started to show up. Darya and Rose were now awake and noticing the Youma decided that they were more useful in protecting the citizens from anymore attacks.

Scarlet, although in bad shape stood with Mercury, Zoisite and Nephrite against Michiru. Michiru was more than just powerful, she was clever. She knew exactly where to strike hitting Zoisite and Nephrite in one stroke with a wave of water. Mercury had expected this and dodged.

"Scarlet, attack her with your sword, NOW!" Kunzite yelled out as he grabbed Mamoru by the arm. Scarlet obeyed his orders and pulling out her magical sword she went in at great speed to an unsuspecting Michiru. With an angry shout and a war cry Scarlet harnessed the powers she had once had as a warrior for the Dead Moon and unleashed a dark deep red of energy hitting Michiru straight on. Michiru's eyes went from misty to clear as she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Michiru! You little bastard!" Haruka yelled at Scarlet but this was just the opportunity Jupiter need.

"COCONUT CYCLONE!" Jupiter yelled hitting Haruka square on and knocking her out. Mamoru was the last standing but he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He was clearly pumped up with a lot of dark energy.

"If we can free Endymion then maybe we can activate his golden crystal and heal Haruka and Michiru" Kunzite said. Venus nodded before going in for an attack against Mamoru. Mamoru was quick as he dodged every single attack that came his way.

"Don't you care about Usagi-chan?!" Mars yelled as a rose pierced her shoulder.

"She loves you and she is in danger!" Jupiter cried out as she dodged five sharp roses.

"The Princess needs you, wake up from this madness" Zoisite called out.

"Remember your Odango!" Venus called out making Mamoru stop. His eyes flickered from a cold blue to a warm blue as his chest released a golden light. Images of Usagi plagued his mind. He could feel she was in grave danger and somehow he was responsible for it, they all were apart from Venus and Kunzite.

"DAMN IT MAMORU WE NEED YOU TO SAVE USA!" Venus yelled again. Mamoru placed his hands to his head as he heard the commanding tone of Prince Endymion shouting in his head. He then yelled out an angry cry as a golden light burst through hitting Haruka and Michiru. Once the light had receded, Mamoru looked confused and very tired.

"Usako…" he whispered before collapsing, Kunzite had managed to stop his Prince from landing heavily on the ground. Painite had been watching the battle. It didn't matter he had lost all of them but he would take the last three warriors of the Dead Moon. Placing his palm in front of him, he created three portals that appeared behind Scarlet, Darya and Rose. The portals sucked them in before the Senshi could reach them.

"You bastard!" Mars cried out as she watched Darya disappear. Kunzite felt angry as he saw Scarlet disappear as well as Rose.

"This isn't over, those girls will keep you guys busy whilst I finish this world and bring it under my rule. Your Princess will be the key to my plan. I don't care if she doesn't want to use the Silver Crystal, it reacts instantly when she is in any pain or danger. I just need to cause her a great deal of pain to get the amount of power I will use. She does look ever so sad…." Painite said as he disappeared inside his own portal. The skies around them had turned a dark purple colour and thunder had started to make its loud noise. Strangely, it was also really cold.

"This isn't a Time Storm, not like what we faced. This will kill all of mankind" Nephrite said as he saw people starting to freeze on the spot.

"We don't have much time, we have to locate where he is working from. Mercury, Zoisite, can your commuters pick up anything?" Venus said frantically.

"We will try" Zoisite said firmly already typing into his minicomputer as well as Mercury.

"We'll get them back Venus, we'll get the Princess back and those girls" Kunzite said trying to reassure Venus.

"I know, because we have to" Venus said looking at the impending destruction before her.

Pluto could feel her Princess. She felt the pull and once she felt the pull she held onto it. Saturn had also felt it and she tried to concentrate. Pluto had managed to reach into Usagi's mind as Usagi had passed out from pain. She was surrounded by destruction all around her and her Princess was just standing there, blacked faced.

"Princess, it's me!" Pluto called out. Usagi spun around and looked at her not believing what she was seeing.

"But, you died…" Usagi said in a weak voice.

"We're stuck at the Time Gate, I can't leave it without you, please Princess, release us, only you can" Pluto cried. Usagi looked at Pluto blankly.

"The Earth will perish Pluto, you are safer where you are" Usagi said. Pluto shook her head at her Princess.

"Don't give up Princess, we can still save the planet, I need to help them Usagi, I need to save you!" Pluto called out. She then decided to try a different tactic.

"Mamoru is free Usagi but he needs help, only you can help him" Usagi flinched at Pluto's words.

"Mamo-chan…." A pink light engulfed her and engulfed Pluto.

"I want you all to be happy, promise me" Usagi said ominously. Pluto didn't like the way Usagi was speaking. Before she could question her Princess, Pluto felt another pull and suddenly she was awake in Jubaan park with Saturn.

"It's already started" Saturn said as she got up.

"Let's go find them, our Princess is running out of time" Pluto said urgently as she and Satrun ran towards Minako's apartment.

Pluto wasn't prepared for the state she saw everyone in, what was worse was how angry Minako was at her and Saturn. Pluto physically moved Saturn behind her to protect her from the onslaught.

"Where the hell have you been?! Have you been watching us all this time? Did you get a good damn view of it all?!" Minako yelled speaking the unspoken feelings of the Inner Senshi and the Shitennou. Pluto felt as if she had walked into a cobra's nest.

"Uranus and Neptune are fine" Ami said softly trying to defuse the tension.

"Damn good of help they'll be, Prince Endymion doesn't have the healing abilities at the same level as the Princess. They'll be out for a while" Nephrite said bitterly. Kunzite chose to remain silent as the image of Haru/Scarlet's fearful expression crossed his mind. Out of the three young girls he cared about Haru, she had the most passion and fight in her, he saw someone he could train and train well to be a good fighter and loyal to his Prince and Princess.

"We can discuss this later. I know where Painite is going to launch his attack" Pluto announced. Minako narrowed her eyes at Pluto but said nothing. She was too angry and she knew she would say something she would regret. Why should they just be able to walk into their group and act like everything was ok? Everything was not ok!

"He's going to launch it near where the Crown Arcade use to be" Pluto said.

"Why there?" Ami asked surprised.

"Could be our energy signatures, we did have our battle there with Queen Beryl and a brainwashed Endymion" Artemis said.

"But why not Hikawa shrine?" Luna asked thinking most of their meetings seemed to happen there.

"The Crown Arcade is one of the central points plus Beryl opened a portal there once, it carries some negative energy there" Minako said.

"We must go, the weather is getting worse and people are being frozen on the spot" Makoto said already taking out her transformation pen. They all nodded agreeing, now was the time to fight. It would be their last big fight to try and save the world.


	11. Act Ten –Unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Sailor Moon Crystal or anything to do with Sailor Moon for that matter. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **I do however own my own OC characters and Story :-)**

* * *

 **Act Ten –Unknown**

Scarlet, Darya and Rose stood in formation whilst Painite released the last of his concoction into the sky. He had drained the Princess of all her energy and used it to fuel the dark matter he had created. Once enough damage had been created then he would use her to heal the earth. However, he was also aware that his invention might be too powerful, if that was the case then too bad for earth.

"When they arrive, I want you to kill them" Painite ordered. The girls' eyes were pale indicating they had been clearly brainwashed. Painite had reverted their minds back to the way they were on the Dead Moon. It should be enough to at least keep the Senshi busy whilst he took over the world or destroyed it.

"Haru-chan, please, wake up, it's me, Minako" Venus called out. Scarlet looked at Venus blank faced.

"Izumi, I know you don't want to fight, you hate fighting" Mars called out. Darya raised her own bow and arrow and shot at Mars initiating and attack between them all. Darya took on Mars and Jadeite proving she was a capable fighter. Her arrows were poison tipped as her own powers were flaring. Rose took on Jupiter and Nephrite blocking their attacks. She released pink energy balls that would send an electric current all over the body. Scarlet took on Venus, Kunzite, Mercury and Zoisite. Kunzite already knew how dangerous Scarlet actually was but he could see she was still clumsy. But still, her passion and rage made up for it.

"These girls fell to the Sailor Starlights, surely you all can put on a stronger fight?" Painite smirked as the skies thundered in the background.

"Where is Princess Serenity?!" Venus called out.

"Somewhere you cannot reach her" Painite spat out. Pluto and Saturn then engaged him in battle. He was strong as he held out two swords filled with dark energy. Each time he swung it down it released a line of dark energy. Saturn and Pluto used their staffs to block his attack but he was quick. He kicked Saturn and then landed a punch in Pluto's gut before creating a flurry of dark energy balls around them that then proceeded to explode around them.

As the battle raged on there was a loud roar and then a crack in the sky that froze everyone in place. Painite looked up towards the sky and cursed, damn it he feared this would happen.

"You fool, what have you done to Earth's atmosphere?" Pluto said seething.

"Destroyed it I suppose, good luck with it" Painite said as he created a portal to leave. He was prevented from leaving as Venus had managed to wrap her chain around him and pull him towards the ground. Mars and Jadeite combined their powers and hit a distracted Darya head on knocking her through a shop window. Jupiter threw a lightning bolt at Rose's back shocking her and making her pass-out. Kunzite managed to grab a hold of Scarlet. She kicked out and forced him backwards into a wall. Spinning around Scarlet was about to release a red energy ball but Kunzite beat her to it by using his own powerful energy to send her flying backwards and into the wall across the street. She still hadn't been knocked down. She was shaking with fury and shakily holding up her word. Zoisite then threw a dozen green energy balls at her and this finished her off.

"Strong isn't she?" Zoisite said holding his arm.

"I am in the process of training her" Kunzite said not resisting the urge to smirk.

"There is nothing you can do, it's too late" Painite shouted as he tried to break out of Venus's hold.

"Where is she?!" Venus commanded feeling uncontrolled rage well up within her.

"In darkness for the rest of her pitiful life!" Painite spat out. Venus felt cold rage burn its way through her blood.

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!" Venus yelled out as all she could see is the sad figure of her Princess chained up in misery because of this man. Her beam went right through Painite's chest making him cry out as blood curdling scream. He wasn't dead but he might as well be as his skin went very pale. Kunzite stopped Venus from attacking him again.

"You'll kill him, I know you don't want to commit murder, no matter how angry you are" Kunzite said.

"He deserves to die" Mars said forming her flame sniper attack. Painite started laughing madly as he looked straight at Venus.

"She's lost in a void so you failed. All of you have failed. This Earth will die with all of you in it and there is nothing you fools can do" Painite said. Pluto looked shocked as she looked up towards the sky. He was right, there was nothing they could do.

"She'll save us, Princess Serenity will make it" Luna yelled through tears as the two cats made an appearance.

"Heheh, your faith is about to be shattered" Painite said smirking.

"She will feel you all die and it will torment her for all of time. She'll die of a broken heart" Painite further dug. That was it; Kunzite felt hot rage burning inside his chest. He wouldn't let Venus commit murder but he could, he had done it before and would carry the burden of it. Kunzite formed a sharp energy spear like beam straight into Painite's chest killing him. Although they were all shocked none of them reprimanded him, Painite was a crazy monster who had just doomed them all.

"Is this it? Is it all over?" Mercury asked as she felt her arm freezing. The atmosphere had changed dramtically destroying everything in its path.

"We must pray that our Princess can save us, only she can now" Pluto said through the tears that were now freely flowing. Suddenly, they all felt darkness engulf them sending them unconscious as their whole world fell into destruction.

She could hear them. Their cries, their pleas for help their prayers for a saviour. But she was so weak and tired. She didn't want to fight anymore, she had done enough. Why not let it all fall and never rise again? No, she couldn't. Her friends deserved better than that. Usagi opened her eyes and looked about her. She was somewhere and nowhere as she looked onto the vast empty space that was her prison. Feeling for her broach she held onto it tight.

"I know that I have blamed you for all the sadness I have felt. Losing my friends, my companions, my love had killed me inside and I don't think I'll ever recover from it. All my life darkness has followed me and swallowed my friends with it. I don't want them to always have to keep fighting. I want them to be happy in doing whatever they want to do. Please, grant me my last wish. Save my friends, save my Prince and save the planet I have always loved. They do not deserve to suffer. Venus has sacrificed so much for me and all I have ever wanted to do was find a way to pay her back. She deserves to be happy, they all do. I know that I am still a cry baby and a klutz but my heart yearns to help all those I love and I will not fail them, not this time, not ever" as Usagi spoke she could feel her body, her soul and mind changing. She was no longer Tsukino Usagi, no, she had finally transformed into Neo-Queen Serenity. Holding out the Silver Crystal the darkness around her began to recede leaving her floating above the earth. It was so beautiful. She remembered all those years ago when she had lived on the Moon. The Earth was this colourful jewel filled with unimaginable things. It was the place she had been born again, where she had found friends and fell in love. She then thought about Motoki, she wanted Reika back, the woman he loved. He had suffered so much not knowing she was the cause of his pain. She could feel the universe, all the stars and distant planets. Little did she know that the seed of Cosmos was engraining itself into her heart where it would lay dormant until her final transformation. But now wasn't the time for it, now was the time for Neo-Queen Serenity, Queen of the Moon and Queen of the Earth to stand.

"I want you all to be happy, to live long happy lives even without me in it. Promise me you'll all live out your dreams" she said before closing her eyes.

"Moon Healing….".

She could hear a distant voice, calling out to her. It sounded urgent but she didn't want to wake up. She felt someone shaking her.

"Venus…..Venus wake up….." she heard him call out her name. She knew that voice, why did it sound so anxious? Usually his voice was the epitome of calm and collected. Venus slowly opened her eyes only for her to close it again because of the bright sunlight.

"Damn it Venus you scared me" Kunzite said as he held her up. Mars, Mercury and Jupiter were greeting a shocked Uranus and Neptune whilst Mamoru was being spoken to by Jadeite, Zoisite and Nephrite.

"What….the arcade, it's gone….and all the buildings…." Venus didn't know what she was seeing as she saw people who had once been frozen now looking confused. They were surrounded by blue skies and green grass.

"She saved us….we all heard her voice…." Kunzite said looking at Venus with what a first was an unreadable expression.

"Promise me you'll all live out your dreams…." That voice, it rang inside Venus's head as a feeling of dread filled her gut. Now she understood Kunzite's expression, it was a sad, anxious expression that he would not normally ever use. But this was different; they were facing a completely different situation.

"Where is she? Where is Usako?" Mamoru asked desperately as civilians were now looking at them with expectation.

"They have no-one to turn too" Mercury said feeling uneasy. Haru, Izumi and Ayaka approached the Senshi feeling shaken. They couldn't feel their powers as strongly which worried them. At least they were alive.

"She….no….she….." Venus started to cry as the terrifying thought hit her mind. Pluto looked confused as she tried to figure out what had happened, but it was clear. Usagi had used whatever power she had left to save them all. All she had asked of everyone was to be happy. Pluto then looked at Mamoru as he transformed into King Endymion right before them. He looked at his gloved hands and then felt for his mask. Kunzite noticed another change, his Prince's hair was now lavender.

"I told you he wasn't that Chiba Mamoru, look at his hair!" a man shouted pointing at Endymion. The people around then all bowed before Endymion. He wanted them to get up but then he noted the Senshi and Shitennou had also bowed.

"You are now King of the Earth Endymion. Earth looks to its new ruler" Pluto said. Endymion hadn't missed the grief in Pluto's voice.

"I can't do this without her" Endymion said trying to contain the fear and pain welling up within his chest.

"She loved this planet your majesty, you must rule it now, we must continue to protect it for her" Kunzite said.

Venus was still crying, silly Usagi-chan, didn't she know all their dreams were linked to her. It was their wish to protect her. It was Venus's wish to do all she could for her Princess. So much was about to change, there were so many implications now, things they had to discuss in private. But could they really do it? Could they really carry on without their Princess? She was their life, their reason for living. What were they without their duties?

Their futures were uncertain, they had no idea what lay ahead. Venus wasn't sure what was going to happen to them. None of them had expected Crystal Tokyo to come about like this, would there still be a Crystal Tokyo? Without Usagi? Venus felt as if she couldn't breathe. She wanted her Princess back, she wanted Usagi with them. They weren't complete without Usagi. It was then she felt it, hope. And if she felt hope then she knew what that meant. Getting up and looking at her comrades. They all looked downcast and conscious that they were being observed by a now dependant population. Usagi wouldn't want them to give up and damn it Venus wouldn't! She would find her Princess no matter what it took, even if it killed her! Determination in her eyes, Venus walked away from them all ignoring their calls. She knew her duty; she had always known her duty. It was in her blood, the reason she kept living and breathing.

"I'm coming Usagi, I will find you. I will do whatever it takes to reach you. Anything for my Princess" Venus said as Artemis trailed behind her followed by Luna. She stood as a lone figure looking towards the replenishing earth. Her Princess was out there and she would find her. For she was Sailor Venus, leader of the Sailor Senshi and chief protector of the Princess of the Moon, she had a duty to fulfil.

* * *

 **Hi All,**

 **Well, this is the end of the journey, well, at least for this half of the story. This is what I meant by the ending suprising me, I think there could be a sequel in this, its a bit sadder than I intended and I think there are some unanswered questions as to what the future holds.**

 **Mercedes1312 - Thank you for the review, I am happy you have liked it so far, I hope the other chapters weren't too disappointing.**

 **Astraearose-silvermoon - Thank you a lot for the review, I hope you liked the other chapters. They're all free now a part from Usagi for now.**

 **TropicalRemix - Thank you for the review :-) They're all free now but I know the ending is a little sad - It surprised me the ending as I was hoping for a happier ending but there might have to be a part two**

 **LadyKeren - I thought Ami might be upset at her actions, I think all of them would be upset in their own ways as to their actions.**

 **Hope this wasn't too disappointing, I might have to do a sequel but we'll see. I am now working on my crossover fully so I won't be publishing anything for a while, however I am still reading great fanfics and will try and review :-)**

 **Thank you for all the support and will see you guys soon :-)**


End file.
